


[Draco Malfoy] In the bleak Midwinter

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemie, Blutfluch, Destiny, Erwachsenwerden, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Reinblüter, Teen Romance, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Nach Ende des zweiten Zaubererkrieges steht Dracos Welt noch immer Kopf. Perspektivlos, verloren und einsam. Doch es gibt diese eine Person, die schon immer hinter die Maske des jungen Todessers geblickt hat. Die sieht wer er ist. Doch eine einzige unbedachte, in Verzweiflung geäußerte Bemerkung schleudert ihn mitten hinein in die Realität eines reinblütigen Zauberers. An die Grenzen seiner Privilegien. Aber auch an den Beginn einer Zukunft, die von Bedeutung sein kann.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Im Besenschrank

**Im Besenschrank**  
  


Immer wieder zog es ihn in diesen Gang im 7. Stockwerk des Schlosses Hogwarts. Er humpelte an der Wand entlang, gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Von einem Stützpfeiler zum nächsten waren es genau 12 Schritte. 34 ... mehr war er nie gegangen. Und auch heute nicht. Heute waren es nur 32 Schritte gewesen.

Schwer atmend lehnte Draco Malfoy sich an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch sofort erfasste ein Schauder seinen Körper und er riss die Lider wieder auf. Schreie. Todesschreie hallten in seinen Erinnerungen wieder. Erneut glaubte er, den Staub auf seiner Haut spüren, in seiner rauen Kehle. Staub und Schreie und der Geruch nach Schwefel und Ozon, die Luft flirrend vor Magie. Das waren die in seinen Geist eingebrannten Ereignisse ‚seines‘ Krieges. Der großen Schlacht, die erst wenige Monate zurücklag.

34 Schritte. 12 von einem Stützpfeiler zum nächsten. 12 Schritte zurück. Und noch einmal acht. Bei den letzten Schritten hatte er geglaubt, wieder den beißenden Geruch des Dämonenfeuers riechen zu können. Zu spüren wie der dichte Qualm in seiner Kehle brannte.

Furcht stieg in ihm auf, zugleich die Bilder der Schlacht in seinen Gedanken. Die Schreie seiner Freunde. Crabbes Todeskampf in den Flammen.

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was ihn immer wieder hierherzog. Wieder und wieder fand er sich vor dem verborgenen Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche, nicht fähig mit dem Erlebten abschließen zu können.

Potter hatte ihn gerettet. Ausgerechnet Potter. Ihn und Goyle. Doch Goyle war verschwunden. Er hatte ihn zum letzten Mal hier auf diesem Gang gesehen, während um sie herum die Schlacht tobte. Und seither nicht wieder. Die Familie Goyle schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Draco atmete einige Male tief ein. Kalte, aber frische, klare Luft durchströmte seine Lungen. Kein Staub, kein Qualm. Und Stille. Wunderbare Stille.

Er beugte sich vor und massierte sein schmerzendes Knie. Er sollte es sich abgewöhnen, alleine im Schloss umherzustreifen. Er war zur Zielscheibe geworden. Er bekam nun das wieder, was er in all den Jahren mit seinen Mitschülern gemacht hatte. Es waren immer nur Streiche. Kleinere Zauber, wie verknotete Schnürsenkel oder ein Levikorpus. Nichts, was er nicht auch getan hätte. Doch es fühlte sich nicht gut an der zu sein, auf dem die anderen herumhackten. Und hin und wieder wurde aus einer unbedeutenden Gemeinheit eben doch ein ausgewachsenes Ärgernis. So war der blonde Slytherin vor einigen Wochen die Leiter im Astronomieturm heruntergestürzt und hatte sich das Knie verletzt. 

Draco wollte keinen Heiler aufsuchen - schon gar nicht Madam Pomfrey.

Mit einem Seufzen stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Langsam hinkte er den leeren Flur entlang. Sein Blick glitt über die Bogenfenster, die einen Blick nach draußen gewährten. Der Himmel war stahlgrau und die Kälte drang nicht erst seit heute durch die mächtigen Mauern des Schlosses.

Der Slytherin hatte zuletzt viel Zeit in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei verbracht, dort hatten die jüngeren Schüler keinen Zugang und auch er durfte nur hinein, weil er eine Erlaubnis bei Schulleiterin McGonagall erwirkt hatte. Doch nicht nur er zog sich gerne dahin zurück. Auch Granger saß häufig in einer finsteren Ecke und las in verstaubten Folianten.

Draco ging es nicht so sehr um das Aneignen von Wissen. Viel mehr war er auf der Suche nach einem Weg, wie es für ihn weitergehen könnte. Wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Wie er in all der Schuld, den Verlusten und der Orientierungslosigkeit ein Ziel würde finden können. Er bereute und er hoffte, dass diese Reue seine Seele irgendwann heilen würde. Sein Leben, so wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, lag in unzähligen Scherben vor ihm. Alle Werte, die seine Eltern ihn gelehrt hatten, waren nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Und es gab keinen leichten Weg. Keine Ausreden, um ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Kein Verdrängen ihrer Schuld. Es gab nur die Tatsache, dass die Familie Malfoy sich in vollem Bewusstsein für die Pfade des dunklen Lords entschieden hatten – mit allen Konsequenzen. Sie waren bereit gewesen für ihre Überzeugungen zu foltern, zu töten und sich selbst zu geißeln.

Er hatte an die Ideologie des reinen Blutes geglaubt. Warum denn auch nicht! Warum sollten nicht die achtundzwanzig unantastbaren Familien die Geschicke der Zaubererwelt lenken? Dieses hier war ihre Welt. Sie hatten keine andere, in der sie ebenso zuhause sein könnten. Ein Schlammbl- ... eine Muggelstämmige, wie Granger konnte im schlimmsten Fall unter ihres Gleichen leben. Diese Welt war reinblütigen Zauberern verwehrt. Warum also sollten die alten Familien nicht mit Vorrang behandelt werden? Sie hatten doch nur diese eine Welt.

Es fiel Draco schwer, von diesem Denken abzulassen. Und in dem Versuch, die Werte seiner Kindheit, seines ganzen Lebens, zu analysieren und in Frage zu stellen, da war seine Welt ins Wanken geraten. Er fühlte sich fremd in seiner Haut. Fremd an diesem Ort, der so viele Erinnerungen barg, von denen nun selbst die Besten einen faden Beigeschmack angenommen hatten und die Schlechtesten ihn beinahe krank machten.

  
  


Draco stützte sich an der Wand ab, während er die Stufen hinabstieg. Sein Knie pochte unaufhörlich und es gelang ihm kaum noch, das zu verbergen. Doch wenn er schon alles in Frage stellen musste, an das er geglaubt hatte, dann wollte er wenigsten seine Haltung wahren. Was, verdammt noch mal, nicht eben einfach war, wenn man als schier vogelfrei galt.

Es war ruhig im Schloss. Das Abendessen musste längst vorbei sein und vermutlich rückte die Sperrstunde immer näher. Er kam am Eingangsportal vorbei und hielt auf den Gang zu, der in die Kerker führte.

„Da bist du ja endlich“, kam eine leise Stimme aus dem Schatten einer Statue. Unwillkürlich fuhr Draco zusammen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Schsch, ich bins doch nur.“ Mit einem Lächeln, das scheinbar den ganzen Raum erhellen konnte, trat Astoria Greengrass auf ihn zu.

Draco musterte sie forschend und legte den Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite. „Was machst du hier?“ Hastig schaute er sich um, dann griff er nach der Hand der jüngeren Hexe und zog sie mit sich.

Sie lachte leise, als er einen Besenschrank ansteuerte und sie gemeinsam hinter der Tür verschwanden.

„Lumos“, murmelte der Slytherin und sofort glomm ein warmes Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Wieder lag sein Blick ernst auf ihrem Gesicht. Seine Kiefer bewegten sich angespannt, während er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Geht es dir gut? Madam Pomfrey hat dich gestern im Unterricht entschuldigt ... Jedenfalls hab ich sowas gehört.“

Astoria war beinahe so hellhäutig wie Draco. Ihr braunes, gewelltes Haar bot einen Kontrast zu ihren bleichen Wangen. Doch ihre Lippen waren rosig und ihre Augen funkelten munter. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie übertreiben es mit mir. Schon immer war das so!“

„Deine Hände sind kalt“, murmelte er, legte seinen glimmenden Zauberstab in ein Regal voller Staubwedel, sodass sie beide im schwachen Lichtschein standen, und umschloss ihre zierlichen Hände mit seinen größeren.

„Hättest du deinen Zauberstab nicht schon abgeben müssen?“, fragte sie mit ihrer arglosen Freundlichkeit nach.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Ich habe ein paar Erstklässlern Nachhilfe in Zaubertranklehre gegeben.“ Als Astoria ihn erstaunt anblickte, fügte er hinzu: „Auflage von Fawley. Dem alten Slughorn war das gar nicht recht. Kam immer wieder reingeplatzt. Er traut mir nicht. Warum sollte er auch“, zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich gegen eines der Regale.

Draco hatte Astoria Greengrass erst in seinem sechsten Schuljahr kennengelernt. Zuvor hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass seine Mitschülerin Daphne eine jüngere Schwester hat. Astoria hatte ein krankes Herz und bereits viel Zeit im St. Mungo verbracht. Aus Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen war sie zuhause unterrichtet worden. Erst mit fünfzehn Jahren war sie nach Hogwarts gekommen. Der sprechende Hut hatte sie dem Haus Ravenclaw zugeteilt, was Daphne damals maßlos entsetzt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Doch Draco wäre die stille Hexe wohl erst viel später aufgefallen, wenn Daphne um die Hausverteilung nicht ein solches Drama gemacht hätte. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er viel zu viel um die Ohren gehabt. Und doch war sie in dieser finsteren Zeit in sein Leben getreten und egal was er getan hatte, sie war nicht wieder verschwunden.

„Also bist du okay,ja?“, hakte er noch einmal nach.

„Es ist vollkommen unnötig, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst! Umgekehrt würde es Sinn machen. Du siehst mies aus, Malfoy!“, motzte sie und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte beinahe amüsiert. „Mhm ...“

„Mhm? Was soll das heißen?“ Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und griff nach einem Blecheimer. Achtlos schüttete sie dessen Inhalt, Schwämme und Bürsten, auf den Boden und stelle ihn umgedreht wieder ab. „Setz dich da drauf! Hast du heute etwas gegessen?“

Draco runzelte die Stirn, doch er ließ sich folgsam auf den umgedrehten Eimer nieder. „Lass das doch“, murrte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein. Mit mir. Wir kommen in Teufels Küche.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und rollt mit den Augen. „Himmel, Malfoy! Dann falle ich eben in Ohnmacht und du behauptest, dass du mich orientierungslos in den Kerkern aufgegabelt hättest.“

Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen kühlen Luftzug an seiner linken Wade spürte. „Was machst du denn?“

Astoria war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen und führte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an seinem Hosenbein hinauf, woraufhin der Stoff sauber geschnitten auseinanderklaffte. „Du hättest es mir doch im Leben nicht erlaubt, dir die Hose auszuziehen, oder? Ich will mir dein Knie ansehen. Du humpelst schlimmer als mein Onkel Alfi, und der hat ein verdammtes Holzbein!“

„Und du fluchst schlimmer als das Gesindel aus der Nokturngasse“, stöhnte Draco gepresst, als Astoria sein Knie betastete.

„Es ist geschwollen und ganz heiß. Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so unbehandelt lassen“, tadelte sie ihn, bevor sie einen Zauber sprach.

Sofort fühlte der Bereich um sein schmerzendes Gelenk sich kühl an und die dumpfen Schmerzen ließen etwas nach. „Wie machst du das?“

Die brünette Ravenclaw zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt. „Es muss doch auch was Gutes haben, wenn man so häufig wie ich im St. Mungos ist.“ Doch schnell wurde sie wieder ernst: „Trotzdem – Madam Pomfrey könnte es sicher im Nu heilen. Warum zierst du dich so?“

Draco lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und blickte stumm zur Decke.

  
  


_Der Blick der Heilerin traf ihn kalt und voller Ablehnung. „Sie wollen meine Hilfe, Mr. Malfoy? Für Ihren Vater? Ich soll einen dieser tapferen Jungen und Mädchen, dieser Kämpfer für die gute Seite warten lassen, weil ein Todesser sich nicht wohlfühlt?“ Ihr verächtliches Schnauben ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er hatte sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters auf die Suche nach der Heilerin gemacht. Der Morgen nach der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts dämmerte bereits und die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle veränderte sich. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er Poppy Pomfrey hatte finden können. Es gab so viele Verletzungen zu heilen, dass die Heilerin noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war. Draco hatte sich seit ende der Schlacht bisher nicht aus der Ecke herausgetraut, in die seine Eltern und er sich verzogen hatten. Doch der Zustand seines Vaters hatte sich verschlechtert und Draco wusste keinen Auslöser dafür. Er war nicht verwundet worden. Keine Flüche hatten ihn getroffen. Und dennoch kauerte Lucius Malfoy vollkommen entkräftet an der Wand und schien nicht einmal genug Energie für eine kurze Unterhaltung zu haben._

  
  


„ _Ich behandle keine Todesser!_ “, hallte die Stimme der Heilerin durch seine Gedanken.

  
  


Draco schreckte auf, als er Astorias Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er sah auf ihre Hand hinab, die ihm über den Arm strich und bemerkte seine eigenen Hände, die zitternd in seinem Schoß lagen. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

„Entschuldigung“, sagte er leise und versuchte den Nachhall dieser Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Wir müssen in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume. Es wird auffallen, wenn du nicht da bist.“

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Luna weiß, dass ich dich suchen wollte, nachdem du nicht beim Abendessen gewesen bist. Sie wartet, bis ich da bin, und wird allen irgendwas Verrücktes erzählen.“

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mir Ärger einzuhandeln“, widersprach er, doch er rührte sich nicht. Dieser enge Raum, der keinem Widersacher einen Hinterhalt bot und ihn vor Blicken schützte, erschien ihm in diesem Moment wie eine Zuflucht.

Wieder lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand und starrte blicklos an Astoria vorbei. Erst als er spürte, wie die Kälte von seinem Knie verschwand und etwas anderem Platz machte, senkte er wieder den Blick. Behutsam, und mit gekonnten Handgriffen, legte Astoria ihm einen Verband an. „Ich habe den Verbandsmull in einer Tinktur meiner Grandma getränkt. Arnika, Minze, Beinwell und Johanniskrautöl und etwas Magie. Vielleicht hilft es ja ein wenig“, erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme, ohne von ihrem Tun aufzublicken.

Draco musterte sie und nahm die Ernsthaftigkeit wahr, die sie zu umgeben schien. Er kannte sie vielleicht noch nicht sehr lange, doch dafür tatsächlich recht gut. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Etwas, das sie würde aussprechen müssen, damit es nicht länger zwischen ihnen stand.

Die Ravenclaw holte mehrmals tief Luft und schließlich schaute er sie fragend an, während sie ihre Arzneien und übrig gebliebenen Verbände wieder in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaute.

„Hm?“, machte er auffordernd und befühlte sein Knie, das tatsächlich weniger zu schmerzen schien.

„Du musst es hochlegen und kühlen. Wenigstens drei Mal am Tag!“, forderte sie streng und presste schließlich die Lippen festaufeinander, um ihre Anweisung zu unterstreichen. „Und du musst häufiger mit Mr. Fawley sprechen“, fügte sie hastig an und strich sich dann mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare.

Draco seufzte schwer. Melius Fawley war in diesem Jahr der Lehrer für  _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ und nicht nur das. Er war auch als Betreuer eingesetzt worden, für die unter Hausarrest stehenden sehr jungen Todesser oder Kindern von bekannten Todessern. Zu denen auch Draco zählte. Man hatte entschiedenen niemanden im Schulalter nach Askaban zu schicken. Stattdessen standen Draco und noch eine Handvoll weitere Jugendlicher unter Aufsicht in Hogwarts.

„Ihr hättet auch wirklich mehr Pech mit eurem Refektor haben können. Mr. Fawley ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer und doch recht nett und ... naja, die anderen reden darüber, dass du dich weigerst mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich halte das nicht für sonderlich klug. UND-“ als Draco sie unterbrechen wollte, sprach sie etwas lauter, was ihn wieder verstummen ließ. „Und außerdem sieht man dir an, dass du nur schlecht zurechtkommst. Ich habe das ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass du mies aussiehst. Es frisst dich auf. Niemand muss alleine klar kommen. Du musst nicht den arroganten Lackaffen geben, den nichts berühren kann. Das glaubt dir schon lange niemand mehr. Nimm die Hilfe an, die man dir bietet!“

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Astoria mit beinahe gelangweiltem Blick, woraufhin sie murrend mit den Augen rollte. „Es geht mir gut!“

Sie nickte übertrieben und spitzte die Lippen. „Mhm, ja klar! Deswegen lungerst du auch immer im 7. Stock rum, wo dein Freund Crabbe gestorben ist. Deswegen lässt du deine Verletzung nicht behandelt. Und deswegen sind deine Wangen so eingefallen und die Ringe unter deinen Augen so tief.“ Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich wieder an seinem zerschnittenen Hosenbein zu schaffen und er beobachtete, wie der Stoff sich nahtlos zusammenfügte, als sie mit dem Zauberstab an der Schnittkante entlangfuhr.

Er schwieg, fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um auf sie einzugehen, doch er griff nach ihrer Hand und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

  
  


Eine Weile noch blieben sie schweigend in der winzigen Abstellkammer. Malfoy auf dem umgedrehten Eimer und Astoria am Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken ans Regal gelehnt.

Sie musste ihre Worte loswerden, die Dinge benennen, die sie glaubte zu bemerken, doch sie ahnte, wie viel mehr es Draco half, wenn sie einfach zusammen schwiegen. Ihre Hand in seiner.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  * 



	2. Der Dementor auf der Schulter

29 Schritte. 12 von einem Stützpfeiler zum nächsten. 12 Schritte zurück. Und einmal fünf. Dann ließ das Geräusch einer sich nähernden Person Draco herumfahren.

Er schaute Melius Fawley entgegen, der scheinbar entspannt den Gang entlang schlenderte. Der Professor hatte eine Hand in der Hosentasche verborgen, in der anderen hielt er einen Apfel, den er wie einen kleinen Ball in die Luft warf und wieder auffing. Der Blick des Mannes ruhte auf Dracos Gesicht, glitt an seiner Gestalt herab, bis Fawley mit nachdenklicher Miene zu Boden schaute.

Draco humpelte durch den Gang hinüber zu einem der Rundbogenfenster. Er lehnte sich, halb sitzend, an die Fensterbank und starrte auf die Wand vor sich, ohne seinem Refektor Beachtung zu schenken.

„Funktioniert er noch?“ Er nickte in Richtung der Wand. „Der Da – und Fort-Raum? Oder ist das nicht der Grund, warum du immer wieder hier rauf kommst? Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht betrittst. Du kommst her und läufst im Gang auf und ab.“

„Überwachen Sie mich, Professor?“, spie Draco und die Züge um seinen Mund herum verhärteten sich.

Fawley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, natürlich tue ich das. Das ist mein Job, Draco. Genauso, wie ich dir an jedem Morgen deinen Zauberstab aushändige und am Abend wieder an mich nehme. Genauso, wie ich jedes deiner Vorhaben genehmigen und mit Professor McGonagall und den zuständigen Leuten aus dem Amt besprechen muss.“

Draco presste die bleichen Lippen aufeinander und nickte stumm.

„Ich bin aber nicht hier um dich zu verärgern, sondern um mit dir etwas zu besprechen. Es geht um eine Einladung an dich. Daphne und Astoria Greengrass möchten dich über die Weihnachtsfeiertage in ihr Haus einladen.“

Die Augen des Slytherin weiteten sich und nun suchte er doch Blickkontakt zu seinem Refektor. „Aber ... Ich habe ... ich wollte meinen Dad besuchen. Haben ... Haben Sie was von ihm gehört?“

Fawleys Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich hätte alle Nachrichten aus Askaban sofort an dich weitergeleitet. Ich denke, dass sie ihn anständig behandeln, Draco. Und ich denke, dass einem Besuch bei deinem Dad nichts im Wege stehen wird. Du machst überhaupt keinen Ärger, das macht sich gut in meinen Berichten. Deine Noten sind anständig. Tja ... Nur deine Gemütslage bereitet mir Sorgen und die Tatsache, dass du dich von allen zurückgezogen hast.“

Der Blonde seufzte leise. „Ist einfacher so. Außerdem habe ich nichts zu sagen. Vieles ist recht bedeutungslos geworden, Professor.“

Fawley nickte und begann wieder mit dem Apfel in seiner Hand zu spielen, was ihn an etwas zu erinnern schien. „Ach, du bist nicht beim Abendessen gewesen. Bist du ja eigentlich fast nie. Hier. Iss das hier.“ Er drückte dem Blonden den Apfel in die Hand und nickte auffordernd.

Draco zog die Schultern hoch. „Danke“, murmelte er, ohne Anstalten zu machen, von dem Obst zu essen.

„Du wirst mehr Energie haben, wenn du vernünftig isst. Deine Quidditch-Mannschaft braucht eigentlich dringend noch gute Leute. Es ist eine Qual den Slytherins beim Verlieren zuzusehen. Vielleicht könnte ein erfahrener Spieler wie du das Ruder noch rumreißen.“

Draco schnaubte. „Vermutlich würde die Leute hier meinen Besen verhexen, damit der mich abbockt.“

Fawley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Malfoy von der Seite. „Sowas hält einen wie dich davon ab, Punkte für sein Haus zu verdienen? Ach, komm schon, Draco!“

Doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben Sie mal die kleine Weasley spielen sehen? Ne, Professor, ich verliere nicht gern. Gryffindor ist in diesem Jahr nicht zu schlagen.“

Fawley lachte leise auf. „Und das ganz ohne Potter.“

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. „St. Potter kann auch nicht über Wasser laufen. Hatte einen guten Besen und schnelle Reflexe. Aber er konnte nur als Sucher spielen. Weasley kann auf jeder Position aushelfen. Die hat immer das Ganze im Blick.“

„Das klingt ja sehr wohlwollend“, stellte der Lehrer fest und lächelte verhalten.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich erkenne gute Leistungen, wenn sie mir vor die Füße fallen!“ Er stieß sich vom Fenster ab und humpelte langsam den Gang entlang. Als der Ältere ihm nicht folgte, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. Fawley stand vor der Wand, hinter der möglicherweise noch immer der Raum der Wünsche existierte, und stierte nachdenklich auf die massiven Gesteinsquader. Dann wandte er sich Draco zu.

„Was ist es, das dich immer wieder herkommen lässt? Der Verlust deines Freundes?“

Draco wandte sich abrupt ab, was seinen Umhang aufbauschte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Knie verhinderten jedoch, dass er einfach davon rauschen konnte – ganz so wie es seinem alten Hauslehrer Snape Gewohnheit war.

Fawley hatte ihn rasch eingeholt. Langsam stiegen sie nebeneinander die Treppen hinunter. Auf der Hälfte hielt Draco inne. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Sein Knie machte immer noch Sperenzchen und schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Fawley schien zu zögern, doch schließlich griff er nach Dracos Arm. Sofort wandte sich der Blonde aus der zurückhaltenden Hilfe des Lehrers. „Lassen Sie das!“, schnappte er. Doch seine Stimme war nicht fest und selbstsicher. Sie bebte hörbar.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Ich habe mir das viel zu lange angeschaut, Junge!“, knurrte der Refektor unnachgiebig und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung.

Draco fuhr sich in einer verzweifelten Geste durch das strähnige graublonde Haar. „Es ist nicht möglich. Sie verstehen nicht ... Ich ...“ Seine Stimme drohte zu brechen. Er wollte in seinen Schlafraum. Wollte allein sein. Er wollte keine Gespräche führen, keine Fragen beantworten und schon gar nicht wollte er, dass Fawley ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte.

Und doch zehrte die Verletzung seines Knies und die ständigen Schmerzen so sehr an ihm, dass in ihm die kleine Hoffnung aufglomm, dass Pomfrey ihn behandeln würde, wenn der Refektor es ihr auftrug.

„Warum lässt du keinerlei Hilfe zu, Draco. Du musst das hier nicht alleine durchmachen.“ Energisch und nun ohne das kleinste Zögern legte sich Fawley den Arm des blonden Slytherin um die Schultern und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Erst als er das Beben spürte und das leise Schluchzen, dass sich scheinbar trotz aller Bemühungen nicht unterdrücken ließ, hielt er wieder inne und schaute zu dem Jüngeren. Er deutete auf eine steinerne Bank in einer Nische und half Draco sich dort zu setzen. „Rede doch mit mir, Junge.“

Er saß angespannt da, die bebenden Schultern hochgezogen, das Gesicht verzogen, während er es nicht schaffte, die Tränen wieder zurückzudrängen. „Pom-Pomfrey w-wird mir nicht helfen“, stieß er mit stockender Stimme hervor.

„Doch natürlich. Warum denn auch nicht? Es ist ihr Job, Draco“, erwiderte Fawley mit leiser Stimme.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach der Schlacht ... Als Dad ... als er ...“

Fawley nickte. Er wusste, was nach der Schlacht mit Lucius Malfoy geschehen war und ahnte, wie schrecklich diese zusätzliche Last den Jungen erdrückten musste. Lucius war zusammengebrochen. Muggel kannten die Symptome, die den älteren Malfoy ereilt hatten, von Schlaganfällen. Hier lag der Fall ein wenig anders: Stress, übermäßig hohe Belastung durch Okklumentik und Legilimentik und immer wiederkehrende Folterflüche hatten Lucius Geist in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Es war noch immer nicht klar, inwieweit sich all diese Dinge wieder herstellen ließen. Der momentane Zustand des Zauberers war besorgniserregend.

„Sie hat sich geweigert ihm zu helfen“, brachte Draco mit rauem Flüstern hervor. „Hat mir gesagt, dass sie keine Todesser behandeln würde.“

Fawley seufzte schwer. „Poppy stand nach der Schlacht genauso unter Schock, wie alle anderen auch. Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, aber in übermäßig belastenden Situationen handeln Menschen nicht rational.“

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf der Bank, dann erhob der Professor sich und suchte Dracos Blick. „Nun komm schon. Sie wird was gegen die Schmerzen unternehmen können.“

Ein eiskalter Klumpen schien in Dracos Magengegend zu liegen und ihn hinabzuziehen. Es kostete unendlich viel Kraft aufzustehen und sich aufrecht zu halten.

Im Krankenflügel herrschte trotz der späten Abendstunde ein reges Treiben. Anscheinend war beim Quidditsch-Training der Gryffindors irgendwas passiert. Weasley saß motzend auf einem Bett und presste sich einen schmuddeligen Lappen an die Stirn, während ihre Mannschaft aufgeregt schwatzend herumstand. Madam Pomfrey stand neben einem zweiten Bett und schimpfte ohne jemanden spezielles anzusprechen. Anscheinend war ein Spieler vom Besen gefallen und vermutlich war ein ‚unfähiger Trollfurz‘ dafür zuständig, der dem Jungen einen Klatscher auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

Bevor sie einer der Gryffindors bemerkte, schob Fawley Draco hinter eine der Trennwände, die einen Behandlungsbereich vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmten, und half ihm sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Bevor Draco wirklich platzgenommen hatte, tauchte hinter Fawley eine kleine Frau auf, die sie freundlich begrüßte. „Na, hier geht es ja heute zu wie in einem Taubenschlag. Hi! Ich bin Aescula Purpleplum“, stellte sich die dunkelhäutige Hexe vor und schob sich ihre Brille, die viel zu groß für ihr Gesicht schien, etwas höher auf den Nasenrücken. Ihr Blick glitt über Malfoy. „Naja, wenigstens kein Blut. Wobei man bei deinem aschfahlen Gesicht meinen könnte, dir fehlt der eine oder andere Liter des kostbaren Lebenssaftes. Siehst aus wie unter den Dementor gekommen.“ Sie wandte sich ab, ging hinüber zu einer Art Anrichte und holte Flaschen, Phiolen und Ampullen hervor und goß aus verschiedenen Behältnissen etwas in eine bauchige, geblümte Tasse und griff dann nach einem Teekessel mit dessen dampfender Flüssigkeit sie alles übergoss. Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat sie wieder an Malfoy heran und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand. „Altes Rezept meines Vaters. Er war Tränkemeister. Probier mal. Ist wirklich gut.“

Malfoy schnupperte vorsichtig an dem Dampf, der träge über der Tasse hin und her waberte.

„Sind Sie die Unterstützung für Poppy? Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Sie schon angereist sind. Hi, Melius Fawley. Und das hier ist Draco Malfoy.“

„Freut mich. Also, was braucht ihr? Auch vom Besen gefallen?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nippte zögerlich an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Fruchtige Süße benetzte seine Lippen und er nahm einen etwas größeren Schluck. Wärme breitete sich in Sekundenschnelle in ihm aus und schien die größte Anspannung aus seinen verkrampften Eingeweiden zu vertreiben.

„Er ist die Leiter vom Astronomieturm runtergefallen. Aber schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Es ist das Knie“, erklärte Fawley munter.

Dracos Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Wie sie schon sagten, Professor. Ich bin nicht auf den Mund gefallen, sondern auf mein Knie! Danke für Ihre Erläuterung!“, schnarrte er herablassend. Der altgewohnte, arrogante Gesichtsausdruck war zurückgekehrt in die Miene des Slytherin.

„Huh, eine solche Wirkung hat der Stärkungstrank eigentlich nicht“, rief die junge Heilerin aus.

Fawley feixte und war bereits dabei sich zurückzuziehen. „Es scheint ihm besser zugehen. Das klingt ganz so. Ich warte hier vorne auf dich, Draco.“

Aescula musterte ihren Patienten. „Nun gut, das Knie also. Lässt du es mich sehen?“

Der Blonde zögerte. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Spalt im Sichtschutz.

Aescual schien zu verstehen und verschloss alle möglichen Gucklöcher mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Doch nicht nur die Sicht war für andere nun vollkommen versperrt, es trat auch augenblicklich Stille ein, so als hätte sich eine massive Tür verschlossen.

Draco stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose.

„Wann ist das passiert?“, fragte die Dunkelhäutige unterdessen.

„Um Halloween rum“, murmelte Draco, während er sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Der Trank, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, war tatsächlich köstlich und schien ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Es schien wirklich, als hätte sie ihm einen Dementor von den Schultern gepflückt.

„Halloween? Das ist Wochen her! Wir haben Weihnachten“, schnaubte sie und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, so wie es auch Astoria getan hatte, als sie versucht hatte ihm zu helfen. „Und damit bist du die ganze Zeit rumgelaufen?“ Rasch murmelte sie einige Zauberformeln. Vermutlich eine Art Diagnosezauber. „Scheiße, Draco!“

Er erwiderte ihren Ausruf mit erstauntem Blick. „Mhm?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir Heiler können solche Verletzungen im Nu in Ordnung bringen. Und das sogar recht schmerzfrei. Aber nicht, wenn jemand einen solchen Raubbau mit seinem Körper betrieben hat. Die sofortige Heilung setzt nur ein, wenn die Verletzungen frisch sind. Alte, mittlerweile endzündliche Verletzungen heilen nur schlecht bis gar nicht. Es war dumm von dir nicht herzukommen.“

Draco nickte mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Gut, dass Sie alle wissen, wann ich mich dumm verhalte und wann nicht.“ Er stellte den Teebecher klirrend auf ein Tischchen in seiner Reichweite. „Könne Sie was machen? Oder verschwende ich hier meine Zeit?“

Aescula warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Natürlich kann ich was machen!“, schnaubte sie.

Nach einer Weile trug er wieder einen Verband und hatte eine kleine Tropfflasche von ihr bekommen, aus der er drei Mal täglich 10 Tropfen einnehmen sollte. „Das Gelenk muss geschont werden! Sobald es anschwillt und heiß wird, musst du es hochlegen und kühlen. Auch, wenn das mitten am Tag sein sollte. Es ist ohnehin fraglich, ob das wieder wird! Hier-“ Sie wandte sich von dem Eckschrank ab, in dessen Untiefen sie gerade noch verschwunden gewesen war, und warf ihm etwas zu. Geschickt fing er den Gehstock auf, der ihm entgegenkam.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich brauche den nicht!“, brummte er verkniffen.

„Du sollst das Bein schonen! Du wirst ihn sehr wohl brauchen“, widersprach die Heilerin, die von seinem arroganten Gehabe mehr als genervt war.

„Ich habe einen!“, stellte er klar, während er zur Tür humpelte. Aus einer alten Sentimentalität heraus hatte er den Gehstock seines Vaters mit genommen. Er hatte damals nicht die Absicht gehabt ihn zu nutzen, es war mehr eine Erinnerung an Lucius, die er nicht verlieren wollte.


	3. Ein betrübliches Ereignis

Draco wusste nicht, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, doch das hier war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Eisiger Wind ließ seinen Reiseumhang flattern. Über den Himmel jagten Wolkenfetzen, während die Wintersonne ihre Strahlen schwach zur Erde sandte.   
Da das Flohnetzwerk, durch die Abreise der vielen Schüler in die Weihnachtsferien, vollkommen überlastet war, hatte man entschieden, einen Teil der Kinder und Jugendlichen mithilfe von Portschlüsseln zu ihren Familien reisen zu lassen. Die Hände noch immer an einem verbogenen Kleiderbügel, standen Draco und Astoria am Rand einer Klippe und starrten hinaus auf das ungestüme Meer. Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich um und besah sich das Plateau der dem Festland vorgelagerten Felsformation, auf der sich ein windschiefes, verschachteltes Haus nah an der Klippe in den Wind zu lehnen schien. Er kannte den Stammsitz der Familie Greengrass irgendwo im Herzen Englands. Ein sperriger Steinbau, ähnlich MalfoyManor. Aber hier, in ihrem Feriendomizil war er bisher nie gewesen. Dieses Haus hatte nichts Protziges an sich – ganz im Gegenteil.  
„Ist es das?“, rief er gegen das Tosen von Wind und Wasser an.  
Astoria nickte lächelnd, schob seine Hand von dem Portschlüssel und schulterte ihre Reisetasche gutgelaunt. „Komm!“, forderte sie ihn auf und wandte sich dem Haus zu.  
Draco humpelte, gestützt auf den alten Gehstock seines Vaters langsam hinter ihr her über die unebene Rasenfläche. Er beobachtete Astoria verstohlen. Der jüngeren Hexe war ihre Freude über die anstehenden Ferien deutlich anzusehen. Ihr Anblick löste in ihm ein wohliges Verlangen aus, das er entschieden verdrängte. Er seufzte leise. Er hätte diese Einladung nicht annehmen dürfen, doch er hatte einfach nur dem Schloss entfliehen wollen. In Hogwarts hatte er sich nie sonderlich heimisch gefühlt. Nach den letzten beiden Schuljahren und der Schlacht auf den Schlossgründen barg die Schule kaum noch gute Erinnerungen. Vielleicht würde es ihm guttun eine Weile aus dem alten Gemäuer zu fliehen.   
Doch Astorias Nähe machte vieles nicht eben einfacher. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen. Dabei kritisierte sie ihn, tadelte, war eine unverschämte Besserwisserin und fluchte, als wäre sie in der Gosse aufgewachsen – und dennoch. Nichts konnte etwas daran ändern, dass sie ihn seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr losließ. Und sie war nicht nur deutlich jünger als er – immerhin beinahe drei Jahre – in seiner jetzigen Lage, als verurteilter Todesser, war er auch nicht einmal ansatzweise der passende Umgang für sie. Entsprechend fürchtete er ein wenig die Begegnung mit Astorias Mutter und Großmutter.  
Zögernd trat er über die Schwelle der Haustür.  
„Hallo? Mum? Granny?“, rief Astoria und legte schulterzuckend ihren Reiseumhang ab. Im Haus herrschte ein wohnliches Durcheinander, das Draco von seinem Elternhaus so nicht kannte. Bei den Malfoys lagen niemals Gegenstände einfach irgendwo herum. Auf einem durchgesessenen Sofa lagen Wollknäule herum, Bücher lagen aufgeschlagen auf den Buchseiten und Teller voller Gebäck standen einladend auf Tischchen.  
Er ließ seinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Verwirrung schweifen. „Das hier ist euer Haus?“  
„Das Haus meiner Granny. Es ist herrlich hier. Ganz anders als in unserem Herrenhaus“, lachte Astoria. „Lass deine Sachen erst mal hier stehen. Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Gästezimmer du schläfst. Wo sind denn alle? Hedi?“  
Draco folgte Astoria durch das untere Stockwerk des Hauses, wo diese in jeden Winkel spähte. „Nicht einmal die Hauselfe ist da“, murmelte die Ravenclaw nachdenklich, als das leise Knarren von Treppenstufen zu hören war.   
Ein Schauder ergriff Draco bei dem Geräusch der schwerfälligen Schritte. Unwillkürlich macht er die Bewegung, die es brauchte, um den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Hemdes rutschen zu lassen. Doch sein Hemdsärmel war leer. Natürlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht mit hierhernehmen dürfen.  
Rasch hinkte er Astoria hinterher, die zurück in den Hausflur lief, von dem aus eine Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Der Wind rüttelte am Haus und für einen Moment flackerte das Licht.  
Eine Frau, Draco schätzte sie auf Mitte Fünfzig vielleicht, kam mit schleppenden Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen ließ ihren gewaltigen Busen beben. Der Slytherin machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Hedi? Was ist denn mit dir? Wo sind denn alle?“, fragte Astoria mit dünner Stimme.  
Die kräftige Frau hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest, als würde sie sonst fallen. „Mein liebes Kind“, heulte sie auf und zupfte ein Stofftaschentusch aus ihrem Ausschnitt. „Es ist Evelyn. Sie ist tot, mein Kind. Tot!“  
Draco sah, wie Astoria der Atem zu stocken schien. Er durchquerte den gekachelten Flur und legte der Jüngeren eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Wer ist Evelyn?“  
„Granny“, wisperte die Brünette und suchte voller Entsetzen seinen Blick.   
Draco presste die Kiefer aufeinander und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Warum passierte das ausgerechnet, wenn er in der Nähe war?   
„Sie war nicht am Fenster, als ich aus dem Dorf kam. Sie ist immer am Fenster. Oder draußen, um die Möwen zu füttern“, schluchzte die Frau, deren harter Akzent nun sehr ausgeprägt schien. Sie stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf, woraufhin Astoria ihr folgte und mit ihr auch Draco.  
Sie gingen den linken Flur entlang bis zum letzten Zimmer im Gang. Draco blieb in der Tür stehen.  
„Granny“, wimmerte Astoria kläglich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Bett ihrer Großmutter fallen. Draco erkannte die alte Dame wieder, die nun mit geschlossenen Lidern und eingefallenen Wangen im Bett lag, während das ergraute Haar wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf lag.  
Ein Poltern aus dem unteren Stockwerk verriet das Ankommen einer weiteren Person.  
„Hallo? Astoria? Malfoy? Das sind doch hier eure Klamotten? Seid ihr da?“  
„Oben!“, rief der Slytherin knapp.  
Daphne tauchte am oberen Ende der Treppe auf und grinste ihm entgegen. „Na sieh mal einer an, bist du tatsächlich gekommen. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Sie trat an ihn heran und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hat die Ravenclaw-Prinzessin dich verzaubert, Eisprinz?“  
Er schüttelte ernst den Kopf und nickte nur in Richtung Schlafzimmer, aus dem nun wieder das Schluchzen der Frau namens Hedi zu hören war. „Deine Grandma. Es tut mir leid.“  
Alarmiert schob Daphne sich an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Großmutter und blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen. „Was ist los? Was ist mit ihr? Wie lange ist sie schon so?“  
Astoria schaute auf. Tränen hingen in ihren geschwungenen Wimpern. „Hedi hat sie eben so gefunden.“  
„Sie atmet nicht mehr!“, klagte Hedi und sank weinend an der Bettseite auf die Knie. „Ist kalt wie Stein.“  
Draco rieb sich die Hände, während sein Blick auf das offene Fenster fiel. ‚Vermutlich war die Großmutter einfach im Schlaf erfroren‘, dachte er bei sich und durchschritt das Zimmer. „Ja, hier ist es ja auch eiskalt drin!“, murmelte er, froh endlich etwas tun zu können – und sei es nur das Schließen des Fensters. Doch kaum hatte er die Hand am Fensterrahmen, als er vielstimmig davon abgehalten wurde.  
„Nicht das Fenster schließen!“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm er seine Hand zurück.  
Schließlich löste sich Daphne aus ihrer Starre. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können Evelyn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!“  
„Warten wir auf Mum? Wo ist die denn?“, kam es mit dünner Stimme von Astoria. Sie war kalkweiß im Gesicht und presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust.  
„Deine Mutter ist in London. Termine. Einkäufe“, schluchzte Hedi verzweifelt und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. „Komm. Kommt, Kinder, gehen wir runter. Ich mache Tee oder sage der Elfe, dass sie Tee machen soll. Wo ist denn das dumme Ding, wenn man es braucht?“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in den behaglichen Wohnraum, wo Astoria sich in einen Sessel sinken ließ und völlig schockiert aus dem Fenster schaute. Daphne hingegen verließ den Raum und schließlich war das Zuschlagen der Haustür zu hören.  
Draco stand an einem der Fenster und beobachtete unbehaglich, wie Hedi nach der Hauselfe zu suchen schien. Er wünschte sich, die Einladung der Greengras-Schwestern niemals angenommen zu haben. Am liebsten würde er sich aus dem Staub machen, doch zum einen war es ihm nicht möglich, da er während des Aufenthaltes hier genauso unter Arrest stand wie in Hogwarts. Und zum anderen würde seine Mutter sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er die befreundete Familie in dieser schweren Zeit alleine ließe. Unschlüssig was nun zu tun war, spähte er aus dem Fenster in den grauen Wintertag.  
Nach einer Weile waren die Laute, der planlos herumwirbelnden Hedi verklungen und von der korpulenten Dame nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Wasserkessel auf dem Ofen pfiff schrill und als sich auch daraufhin nichts rührte, durchquerte Draco den Raum. Aus Gewohnheit tastete er erneut nach seinem Zauberstab. Es hätte nur einen winzigen Dreh aus dem Handgelenk gebraucht um den Kessel zum Verstummen und vom heißen Ofen zu bringen. Mit einem Seufzen griff er nun nach einem der buntgehäkelten Topflappen und zog das lärmende Ungetüm zur Seite.  
Bevor er eine Teekanne und -blätter finden konnte, hörte er Astorias leise Stimme. „Ich mache das schon.“  
Er wandte sich ihrer zierlichen Gestalt zu und zog sie in seine Arme, als er Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen bemerkte. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Sein Herz schlug unverschämt hastig und mit einem Räuspern löste er sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Bist du okay?“, hakte er dennoch sofort nach. Er wusste um ihre geschwächte Konstitution und hatte vorhin bemerkt, wie sie ihre Hand gegen die Brust gepresst hielt.  
Sie nickte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Augen. „Ja, es war abzusehen, dass sowas irgendwann passieren würde, nicht wahr? Sie ist sehr alt.“  
Er nickte und beobachtete wie sie eine Teekanne aus einem der Schränke holte und Blätter in ein Teesieb gab. „Wer ist diese Hedi? Sie ist doch nicht mit Euch verwandt, oder?“  
Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist ... war unser Kindermädchen.“  
Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es noch Kinder in eurem Haushalt?“  
Sie warf ihm rasch einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Natürlich nicht. Aber sie gehört mittlerweile zur Familie und ... sie leistet Granny hier draußen Gesellschaft. Mum ist zwar häufig hier, kümmert sich aber auch viel um das Geschäft. Onkel Alfi ist ein Visionär und der Experte für die Herstellung unserer Weine, aber Mum ist der klügere Kopf. Ohne Mum würde der Vertrieb wohl kaum laufen. Sämtliche Verhandlungen, Exporte von Weinen, Importe von Pflanzen, Zusätzen oder Arbeitskraft liegt in Mums Hand, seitdem Grandpa nicht mehr lebt.“  
Für einen Moment schwieg Draco betroffen. „Es tut mir leid.“  
Astoria warf einen Blick über die Schulter, während sie das Teewasser aufgoss. „Was genau?“, fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt über seine augenscheinliche Betroffenheit, die nun viel spürbarer war, als in dem Moment als es um den Verlust ihrer Grandma ging.  
Draco machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Mir war nicht klar, dass es so ... so um Euch steht.“ Er räusperte sich unbehaglich, während Astorias Blick noch immer fragend auf ihm ruhte. „Ich meine ... dass deine Mum arbeiten muss. Ich wäre davon ausgegangen, dass dein Dad und dein Grandpa für Euch gesorgt hätten. Mein Vater spricht in höchsten Tönen von ihnen, von daher dachte ich ... Nun, das erklärt auch dieses ... Haus und-“  
Astoria lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was stimmt denn mit Grannys Haus nicht?“  
„Nun ... es ist interessant. Besonders“, murmelte Draco und räusperte sich erneut. Er spürte, dass er dabei war sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, wusste nur nicht recht wieso. „Mir war nicht klar, dass ihr von der Weinherstellung der Rosiers leben müsst.“  
Sie nickte und schaute einen Moment zu Boden. Als ihre schmalen Schultern anfingen zu beben, seufzte Draco und wollte sie bereits tröstend an sich ziehen. Es schien also sehr schlecht um die Familie Greengrass zu stehen. Doch als Astoria aufschaute, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen war, sonder stumm in sich hineinlachte. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und bedachte ihn mit einem nachsichtigen, leicht tadelnden Blick, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der etwas unsagbar Dämliches von sich gegeben hatte. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück.  
„Draco, meine Mum muss nicht arbeiten. Aber unser Herz hängt an dem Weingut. Wir sind in den Weinbergen großgeworden. Der Rosier-Wein ist in der ganzen Welt berühmt. Es geht nicht um finanzielle Absicherung, sondern darum dieses ... dieses Lebenswerk zu schützen und weiterzuentwickeln.“ Astoria betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und fragte sich, was es im Mittelpunkt der Familie Malfoy wohl gegeben hatte – außer dem Reinblutsfanatismus und den dunklen Lord.


	4. Untod

Schweigend saßen sie am großen, rustikalen Holztisch und bliesen in ihre dampfenden Teetassen. „Wo ist eigentlich Daphne?“, wisperte Astoria leise, während nur das Tosen von Meer und Wind zu hören war und das Haus immer wieder erzittern ließen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist rausgegangen“, erwiderte Draco, die Hände um die warme Teetasse gelegt. Ihr Gespräch über die Familientradition der Familien Greengrass und Rosier hatte den Blonden nachdenklich gestimmt. Er war tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass es überall so war wie bei ihnen. Dass die Familien einfach von den Zinsen ihres Vermögens lebten. Dass es das war, was die wirklich hohen Familien ausmachte: Dass sie für ihren Lebensunterhalt eben nicht arbeiten musste, weil das Geld sich von alleine vermehrte. Jedenfalls war dies eine Sache, die Lucius immer wieder sehr stolz gemacht hatte. Dass das Malfoy Vermögen Narzissa und Draco auf Lebenszeit absichern würde. Das war ein Punkt gewesen, den Draco ohne zu zögern für sich ins Feld geführt hätte. Eine absolute Absicherung für die Familie. Hauselfen und -angestellte, die ihre Arbeit erledigten und von strenger Hand geführt worden. Er verstand die Umstände hier noch immer nicht so recht. Die Hauselfe schien verschwunden – und das schon länger, so wie es hier aussah. Die Gesellschafterin, die ohne weiteres die Aufgaben der abtrünnigen Elfe hätte übernehmen können, schlich heulend wie ein Werwolf durch das Haus. Und die Hausherrin war abwesend, um Geschäfte zu leiten und Verhandlungen zu führen. Was stimmte denn mit dieser Familie hier nicht?  
In seine Gedanken hinein stolperte die korpulente Hedi und ließ sich aufgelöst auf den Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches sinken. Unwillkürlich schnellte Dracos linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der Platz an der Stirnseite war sicher nicht der passende Sitzplatz für eine Hausangestellte.  
Astoria lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an die ältere Frau und gab tröstende Laute von sich. Dann schaute sie auffordernd zu Draco. Was wollte sie von ihm? Sollte er auf etwas Tröstendes sagen?  
„Draco! Der Tee“, forderte Astoria ihn leise auf.  
Irritiert schaute er zu der Teekanne. „Ich habe noch. Danke.“  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Hedi aber nicht. Bitte schenk ihr etwas ein. Der warme Tee wird ihr guttun bei dem Schock.“ Sie löste sich von ihren ehemaligen Kindermädchen und reichte der Frau ein Taschentuch.  
Da Draco noch immer nicht reagiert hatte, schaute sie ihn fragend an. Woraufhin er schließlich endlich ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, als wäre er hier nicht der Gast, sondern der Hauself.  
„Pff, Hedi! Du hast ja Grannys guten Pelzumhang und Hyazinths Perlen um! Sag mal ...“, schimpfte die brünette Ravenclaw halbherzig und klang dabei verschnupft.  
Ja, kein Wunder, dass das Hauspersonal anfing zu stehlen, wenn man es sogar bediente. Draco lehnte sich zurück, um zu sehen wie die Frau sich aus der Nummer herauswinden würde. Doch bevor es dazu kam, wurde das Öffnen der Haustür hörbar und Stimmen drangen aus dem Flur zu ihnen.  
Myrette Greengrass, Astorias und Daphnes Mutter, kam in wehendem eisblauen Winterumhang in das Zimmer gerauscht. Sie war eine schöne, beeindruckende Frau, wie Draco bemerkte, während er sich rasch erhob, sein Jackett glatt strich und einen Knopf schloss. Doch zunächst galt die Aufmerksamkeit der Hausherrin nur ihrer jüngeren Tochter. Still, aber innig, zog sie Astoria an sich und küsste ihr auf den Scheitel.  
„Mein Herz. Geht es dir gut? Diese Aufregung ist Gift für dich, Liebes!“ Sie strich ihrer Jüngeren das wellige Haar aus dem Gesicht und musterte sie besorgt. Dann griff sie nach ihren Händen und betrachtete diese. „Okay. Es geht dir gut, nicht wahr?“  
„Gut, Mum? Granny ... sie-“ Astorias Stimme brach und Draco spürte, wie das Unbehagen erneut in ihm wuchs. Er fühlte sich seiner Rolle als Gast in einem Trauerhaus in schwärzester Stunde nicht gewachsen.  
Er wandte den Blick ab und schaute zu Daphne, die an einen Balken des freigelegten Fachwerkelements gelehnt dastand und die Szene beobachtete. „Trägst du Hyazinths Perlen und ihren Mantel, Hedi?“  
Die Angesprochene schluchzte erneut hilflos auf. „Sie hat gesagt, ich würde Hyazinths Sachen bekommen, wenn sie geht“, heulte das alte Kindermädchen untröstlich in ein Taschentuch.  
„Meine Güte! Granny ist ja noch nicht mal kalt!“, motzte Daphne mit harter Stimme. Draco war da ganz bei seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin. Das Verhalten der Angestellten dieses Haushaltes war nicht tragbar.  
„Es ist nicht kalt!“, ertönte da eine Stimme aus dem Flur. „Es ist sogar sehr heiß hier drinnen. Warum sind denn alle Fenster geschlossen?“  
Daphne fuhr herum und Astoria und das Kindermädchen schrien auf. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die vermeintlich tote Großmutter in einem bauschigen Morgenrock und mit nackten Füßen in den Wohnraum tappte.  
„Mutter!“, rief Myrette aus, eilte der alten Frau entgegen und griff stützend nach deren Arm. „Bei Slytherin! Was ist denn hier los?“  
„Sie sind gar nicht tot, Herrin?“, jaulte Hedi theatralisch auf.  
Das Grauhaar wirr um den Kopf schwingend, schaute Evelyn Rosier von einem zum anderen. „Warum sollte ich denn tot sein?“  
Myrette lachte schnaubend. „Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne!“  
Hinter ihnen tat es einen Knall und alle wandten sich um. Im Küchenbereich des unteren Stockwerkes stand eine kleine Hauselfe, die triumphierend eine tote Gans in die Höhe hielt. „Herrin! Ich habe die Gans. Ich bin gestoßen und geschubst worden. Ein Mann trat mir auf die Zehen und die verfluchten Elfen der Parkinsons und der Notts, diese heruntergekommenen Taugenichtse, haben mir an den Ohren gezogen. Aber ich habe die prächtigste Gans für das Weihnachtsessen meiner Herrin bekommen. Die prächtigste Gans!“  
„Ha! Wunderbar, Luxi!“, rief Grandma Rosier breitgrinsend aus. „Hast du auch geschaut, dass unser Vogel größer ist als der von Abraxas Malfoy, diesem elenden Angeber!“  
„Mutter!“ „Granny!“, kam es zweistimmig von Astoria und ihrer Mutter, die sogleich Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warfen, während Daphne sich vor Lachen bog.  
Die kleine Elfe wuchtete den toten Vogel auf einen kleinen Schemel, woraufhin der Kopf des toten Tieres mit einem dumpfen ‚Fump‘ auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die Hauselfe ließ den Kopf hängen, während sie das Zimmer durchquerte. Sie griff nach der Hand der alten Dame und tätschelte diese fürsorglich. „Die Zeit nimmt uns viele Feinde und Freunde. Der alte Master Malfoy ist schon lange nicht mehr auf der Erde, Herrin. Und im letzten Jahr hat Dobby sein Leben gelassen. Er war mir der liebste von all meinen Feinden. Keiner der albernen Elfen der anderen Familien hat einen solchen Schneid. Freier Elf“, gluckste das kleine Wesen. „Stellen Sie sich das nur vor, Herrin. Nun kommen Sie. Wir sollten Sie für den Tag herrichten. Anscheinend haben wir bereits Besuch.“  
Die alte Frau ließ sich von der Elfe aus dem Zimmer führen und neigte sich ein wenig zu ihr runter. „Der junge Mann ist wohl vom Bestattungsunternehmen. Jemand ist gestorben.“  
Die Elfe wandte sich um und musterte Draco flüchtig. Dann lachte sie mit ihrer fisseligen Stimme munter auf. „Nein, mir scheint der junge Mann eher ein Verehrer der jungen Mädchen zu sein. Aber er stinkt nach Malfoy, Herrin. Wir sollten ihn im Blick behalten.“  
„Oder es ist der Mensch, der mein Klavier gestohlen hat!“, hörte Draco die alte Dame noch sagen, bevor Myrette energisch die Tür hinter den beiden Schloss.  
Mrs. Greengrass presste sich einen momentlang Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenwurzel, dann schaute sie auf und kam mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf Draco zu. „Oh du meine Güte, was für ein unfassbarer Auftritt. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, mein Junge. Meine Mutter ist im Alter nicht mehr ganz sie selbst. Bitte hab ein Nachsehen mit ihr. Vermutlich hat sie wieder den Aufpäppeltrank mit dem Trank des Friedens verwechselt und einfach nur sehr tief geschlafen.“  
Sie reichte dem blonden Slytherin die Hand und musterte ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln, bevor sie ihm in so mütterlich liebevoller Geste eine Hand an die Wange legte, dass er an sich halten musste, um nicht zurückzuweichen. Die Knie wurden ihm weich und er musste hart schlucken, als es ihm eng im Hals wurde. „Danke, Mrs.-“ Er musste sich räuspern und holte tief Luft. Diese nette Geste von einer der ältesten Freundinnen seiner Mum, brachte ihn ganz aus dem Konzept. „Danke für die Einladung, Mrs. Greengrass. Es muss ihnen furchtbare Umstände machen mich zu empfangen. Ganz besonders, weil ... wegen der hässlichen Umstände.“  
„Hässliche und furchtbare Umstände, Draco?“, lächelte sie nachsichtig und strich dem stammelnden jungen Mann über den Oberarm. „Ich freue mich, dass du die Weihnachtsfeiertage hier bei uns verbringst. Deine Mutter hat mir schon vor Wochen geschrieben. Sie wusste nicht, an wen sie sich sonst wenden soll. Und weil Astoria und dich eine ... nennen wir es ‚besondere Freundschaft‘ verbindet, hielt ich es für die beste Lösung, wenn du Weihnachten hier bei uns verbringst. Wir wollen hoffen, dass dir die Tage so nicht zu lang und zu trüb werden.“ Myrette holte tief Luft und klatschte in die Hände. „So, Kinder, was für eine Aufregung. Dann bringt doch erst einmal eure Koffer in die Gästezimmer. Draco bekommt das blaue Zimmer, Astoria, zeig es ihm bitte und ich werde mal dafür sorgen, dass wir in Kürze eine kleine Stärkung zu uns nehmen können.“  
Draco humpelte auf seinen Stock gestützt hinter Astoria aus dem Raum in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie Dracos und ihr eigenes Gepäck schweben und dirigierte es vor sich her. Er war froh, dass sie nicht viele Worte darüber verlor, dass er keinen Zauberstab bei sich trug. Sein eigener war während der Kriegszeit in den Besitz von Potter übergegangen. Noch immer versetzte der Gedanke an seinen alten Zauberstab, an das wohlige Gefühl des glatten Holzes in seiner Hand, ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Er hatte den Verlust noch nicht ersetzen dürfen. Alle verurteilten jungen Zauberer durften zunächst nur Lehrzauberstäbe des Ministeriums benutzen, um den Anforderungen der Schule gerecht zu werden. Um wieder wie gewohnt täglich einen Zauberstab bei sich haben zu dürfen, mussten verschiedene Gutachten gestellt und Gespräche geführt werden. Der Antrag für Draco lief bereits und er hoffte sehr darauf, bald schon die Bewilligung für einen neuen eigenen Stab zu erhalten. Doch tatsächlich unterlag er noch für eine ganze Weile einem absoluten Zauberverbot. An einiges hatte er sich bereits gewöhnt, anderes fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer und weckte Wut und Scham in ihm.  
Die Treppe knarrte unter ihren Schritten und nun nahm Draco sich endlich die Zeit, sich einmal umzuschauen. Das Haus trug ganz klar die Handschrift eines von Zauberern errichteten Bauwerkes. Zauberer neigten dazu ihre Häuser eigenmächtig, und ohne Rücksprachen mit baukundigen Magiern, um ganze Haustrakte zu erweitern. Und so mäanderte sich der Flur durch das Haus und jeder Ecke folgte eine Weitere.  
Schließlich blieb Astoria stehen und nickte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. „Da hinten ist dein Zimmer. Meins ist gleich daneben. Du hast ein eigenes Bad. Es ist unser größtes Gästezimmer. Ich hoffe, dass du dich wohlfühlen wirst.“  
Er nickte, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten und sich die Tür zu seinem Raum öffnete, als sie sich ihr näherten. Direkt hinter der Tür befand sich ein Treppenabsatz, der vier Stufen in den Raum hinabführte. Wohlwollend ließ Draco seinen Blick durch das geschmackvoll ausgestattete Giebelzimmer schweifen. Die Wände waren in sehr hellem Graublau gestrichen, während die Möbel in luftigen Pastelltönen gehalten waren. Der Slytherin mochte die klaren Linien der Einrichtung.  
„Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du einfach nach der Elfe rufen. Sie heißt Luxi. Oder nach mir, ich bin nebenan. Ich hole dich, ab wenn ich runter gehe, ja?“  
Er nickte, sieg die Treppe hinunter und schlüpfte auf der letzten Stufe aus seinen Schuhen. Etwas, das er sich in den vergangenen Monaten angewöhnt hatte. Ohne Zauberstab konnt man versehentliche Dreckspuren der draußengetragenen Schuhe nicht verschwinden lassen. Und hier lag im gesamten Raum ein weißer, langfloriger Teppich aus. Auf keinen Fall wollte er einen Fauxpas riskieren, in dem er Dreck mit in den Raum schleppte. Außerdem mochte er das Gefühl des weichen Bodenbelages unter seinen Füßen.  
Astoria hatte seinen Koffer bis auf eine kleine Bank schweben lassen, die neben einem Kleiderschrank stand. Während er das Zimmer durchquerte, zog er sein Reisesakko aus. Es nervte ihn, dass er seine Klamotten nun von Hand würde in den Schrank sortieren müssen, doch schließlich konnte er auch nicht in zerknitterten Hemden herumlaufen. Er hoffte inbrünstig, bald die Erlaubnis für einen neuen Zauberstab zu erhalten.


	5. Wohlgesonnen

Es war sehr früh am nächsten Morgen und Draco lehnte mit einem Becher Kaffee an der Küchenzeile. Zwar betrachtete die Elfe ihn mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen, doch Kaffee hatte sie ihm dennoch gemacht. Das schwarze, bittere Gebräu gehörte schon lange nicht mehr nur in der Muggelwelt zum Standard. Auch Zauberer fanden Gefallen daran.  
Heute war der weitläufige, offene Wohnbereich des Hauses vollkommen ordentlich und nicht weniger geschmackvoll hergerichtet, wie sein Giebelzimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Der Blonde schlenderte durch den Raum, genoss es, alleine zu sein – von der mürrischen Elfe einmal abgesehen – und fühlte sich so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Die Mauern von Hogwarts schienen ihn zu erdrücken. Dort hatte er mit so vielen Dämonen zu kämpfen, dass es ihm jede Energie raubte. In dem breiten, weichen Bett hier im Haus von Astorias Großmutter, hatte er so gut geschlafen wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Nur zwei Mal war er aufgewacht, weil der tosende Wintersturm an den Fensterläden gerüttelt hatte. Die Albträume hatten ihn nicht heimgesucht und das Gefühl nach einer Nacht voller geruhsamen Schlaf war beinahe erhebend. Doch er spürte bereits, wie das gewohnte Nagen an seinem Gemüt einsetzte.  
Dabei hatten sie gestern noch einen wirklich schönen Tag verbracht. Die Sache mit der untoten Großmutter war skurriler, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, doch sie alle hatten sich schnell von dem Schreck erholt und Draco war froh, dass er kein Weihnachtsfest in einem Trauerhaus verbringen musste.  
Alles war sehr legere bei der Familie Greengrass. Myrette, Astorias Mutter, erklärte, dass sie über das Jahr verteilt so viele offizielle Empfänge und Feiern besuchen musste, dass sie an Weihnachten all das genau nicht wollte. Daher verbrachte die Familie die Feiertage im allerengsten Kreis ohne Dresscode, dafür mit viel Essen und Gemütlichkeit. Draco, Astoria und Daphne hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht die alten Zauberschnippschnapp Karten hervorzukramen und explodierende Kartenhäuser gebaut. Was immer lauter und turbulenter geworden war, je mehr Elfenwein Daphne für sich und Draco aus der Küche mitgehenlassen hatte. Schon lange hatte Draco sich nicht so wohlgefühlt.  
Er hatte bei diesem ausgelassenen Zusammensein den heute anstehenden Termin verdrängt. Er würde am Nachmittag seinen Vater besuchen dürfen. Zwei stundenlang. Und er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach seinem Vater, andererseits aber hatte er Angst davor Lucius in dem geschwächten Zustand zu sehen.  
Er trat an das Fenster heran und schaute auf die tanzenden Wellen. An dieser Stelle schien das Haus über die Klippe hinauszuragen, doch die Form der Felsformation auf der das Haus stand, beschrieb einen Bogen, sodass er zu seiner Rechten sehen konnte, wie das Meer gegen die Bruchkante schlug. Und es schneite. Zwar nur einzelne Flocken, aber der Himmel war so grau, dass Draco sich vorstellen konnte, dass es noch weitaus mehr Schnee geben würde.  
Er wanderte weiter an der Fensterfront entlang. Im hinteren Teil des Wohnraumes säumten deckenhohe Bücherregale die Wände und in einem gemauerten Kamin knisterte ein munteres Feuer. Er blieb schließlich vor einem alten Klavier stehen. Kurzer Hand stellte er seinen Kaffeebecher in einen der Regalböden und klappte den Klavierdeckel auf. Behutsam strichen seine Finger über die Elfenbeintasten, bevor eine erst eine, dann eine zweite anschlug. Der Klang war klar, das Instrument schien gut gestimmt zu sein.  
Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und legte seine Finger auf die Tasten. Sofort hatte er das Bild seines Vaters vor Augen, der lachend am Klavier saß und spielte, während er selbst als kleiner Junge an den Händen seiner Mutter durch den Raum hüpfte. Er hatte eine verdammt gute Kindheit gehabt. Seine Eltern hatten immer Zeit für ihn und es wurde viel gelacht. Wie furchtbar die ersten beiden Jahre in Hogwarts gewesen waren, in denen er vor Heimweh beinahe umgekommen war und sich niemandem hatte anvertrauen können. Die Malfoys trugen Probleme nicht nach außen. Schwierigkeiten wurden hinter verschlossenen Türen beseitigt. Er hatte von klein auf gelernt, wie wichtig die Außenwirkung war. Wie entscheidend Souveränität sein konnte. Gefühle galten als Zeichen von Schwäche. Lachen, weinen, Glück und Trauer wurden bei den Malfoys nur im engsten Kreis ausgelebt. Umso schöner war es für ihn immer auf Malfoy Manor gewesen. Seine sichere Zuflucht in der er sein konnte, wie er war, sagen konnte, was er fühlte.  
Doch diese Zuflucht war ihm genommen worden. Erst von Voldemort und nun vom Ministerium. Das Manor wurde vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt und auseinandergenommen. Es würde zunächst unbewohnbar bleiben. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie seine Familie nicht einfach enteignen würden. So vieles für seine Eltern und ihn war nun noch ungewiss. Doch er gehörte auf die Seite der Verlierer, der Täter. Und häufig spürte er die Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Auch die andere Seite hatte Leben genommen! Doch das spielte wohl keine Rolle.  
Als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte, zuckte er zusammen, doch es war nur Astoria, die sich neben ihn auf die Klavierbank sinken ließ. „Spielst du was?“, fragte sie leise und legte ihre Hand über seine, die noch immer reglos auf den Tasten lag.   
„Ja“, erwiderte er leise, beinahe flüsternd. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, die Trauer in sich verschlossen zu halten, die bei seinen Gedanken immer größer geworden war. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach den Weihnachtstagen seiner Kindheit. Und so war er froh nicht reden zu müssen. Zaghaft begann er zu spielen und genoss es, wie die Töne durch den Raum perlten. Volltönend und viel munterer, als er selbst sich fühlte. Als die Melodie sich wiederholte sang Astoria leise mit:

  
_„In the bleak midwinter_   
_Frosty wind made moan,_   
_Earth stood hard as iron,_   
_Water like a stone;_   
_Snow had fallen,_   
_Snow on snow,_

_Snow on snow,_   
_In the bleak midwinter,_   
_Long ago.“_

Als das Lied endete, legte Astoria ihre Hand wieder über seine. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er ihr mit einem stummen Seufzen seine Hand entwand.  
Schweigend saßen sie da, bis Astoria leise sagte: „Jedes Jahr am 23. Dezember kam meine Mum in einem umwerfenden Ballkleid die große Treppe in unserem Haus herunter. Sie sah immer aus wie eine Prinzessin. Und mein Dad war jedes Mal ganz ergriffen, wenn er sie sah.“ Astoria lachte leise und Draco konnte sich ausmalen wieso: Hyperion Greengrass war tatsächlich ein ziemlich hässlicher Kerl gewesen. Die Familie Greengrass war zwar immer eine der besseren Familien gewesen, aber das hat sich nie in ihrem Äußeren widergespiegelt. Hyperion war ein großer, etwas bulliger Mann gewesen. Abraxas, Dracos Grandpa, hatte immer gemunkelt, dass es irgendwann in der Familie Greengrass einen Riesen gegeben haben musste. Doch Hyperion war ein sehr liebenswerter Kerl gewesen. Er war lustig, immer ein wenig zu laut und polterig. Etwas, das man in Daphne manchmal wiedererkennen konnte.   
Draco nickte, sagte aber nichts und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Die Erinnerungen machten ihn unnötig emotional.   
„Das war immer der Abend gewesen, an dem Mum und Dad zum Weihnachtsball der Malfoys gegangen sind. Wir Kinder durften natürlich nie mitgehen, aber Mum erzählte uns immer von der Musik und eurem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum. Von den Tänzen und dem Essen. Und ich habe mir niemals etwas sehnlicher gewünscht, als eines Tages selbst bei Euch zu tanzen. Mit dir“, wisperte sie die letzten zwei Worte.  
Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als seiner Mutter für die Vorbereitungen zu diesem größten Fest des Jahres im Weg zu sein. Narzissa wollte stets, dass alles perfekt war, und wirbelte bereits Tage vor dem 23. unaufhörlich, während Lucius schon an den Nachmittagsstunden angefangen hatte, passende Weine zu verköstigen. Nicht selten mit Astorias Onkel: Ihrem Weinhändler – und entsprechend schon vor der Dämmerung in ausgelassener Feierstimmung gewesen war.  
Der blonde Slytherin schnaubte, als er es nicht länger schaffte, seine aufwallenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken. „Also habe ich nicht nur zahlreiche tote Schüler, Lehrer ... Dumbledore ... auf dem Gewissen, sondern auch deine Träume.“ Er erhob sich, das Gesicht verzerrt vor der Bemühung die Selbstbeherrschung nicht gänzlich zu verlieren.  
„Draco, das habe ich damit nicht sagen wollen. Ich wollte nur-“, warf die brünette Hexe erschrocken ein, doch er unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.  
„Alles was es für uns gegeben hat, ist zerstört und kommt nicht wieder. Weil ich-“ Er sprach den Satz nicht zu ende. Seine Stimme bebte, klang zu laut, zu schrill. Er wandte sich um und rauschte aus dem Raum, riss seinen Winterumhang vom Haken und trat vor die Tür in das eisige Schneetreiben.  
Mit schnellen Schritten humpelte er über den gefrorenen, felsigen Boden, auf dem der erste Schnee liegen blieb. Der Wind zerrte an ihm und brachte ihm immer wieder aus dem Tritt. Doch der Blonde genoss es, die Gewalt der Elemente zu spüren. Am Rand der Klippen blieb er stehen und gab sich der schmerzenden Kälte aus Schnee und Gischt hin. Seine ungeschützte Haut prickelte vor Kälte und die eisige Luft brannte beim Atmen. Doch er fühlte etwas und das allein reichte im Moment. Er fühlte und widerstand jeder Regung. Er blieb einfach stehen in Kälte, Nässe und Sturm. Die Zeit verschwamm und zog sich hin – oder vielleicht flog sie auch. Es gab nur noch den Rhythmus der Wellen und den Zwischenklang der Böen.  
Als ganz plötzlich Kälte und Nässe verschwanden und einer magischen Wärme Platz machten, wirbelte er herum. Hinter ihm stand Myrette Greengrass und muster ihn forschend. Sie hatte einen Wärmezauber gesprochen und sie vor Wind und Regen geschützt. Die Magie umhüllte sie beide wie eine Blase.  
Schweratmend versuchte er, sich mit dem nassen Ärmel seines Umhanges die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er wieder zu Astorias Mutter schaute. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Entschuldigung“, murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
Sie machte eine wegwischende Geste. „Gehen wir ein Stück, Draco“, forderte sie ihn auf, während sie losging, ohne auf ihn zu warten. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihr. Seine Kleidung klebte klamm und kühl an seinem Körper, was es unter der warmen Magieglocke für ihn unbehaglich machte. Doch er selbst konnte daran nichts ändern und darum bitten wollte er nicht.  
„Ich habe von Anfang an bezweifelt, dass die Entscheidung, Narzissa auf Korfu bei ihren Anverwandten einzuquartieren, während du auf dich allein gestellt bist, die Beste sein würde. Und natürlich ist das nichts, was ein junger Mann hören möchte. Nichts was eines Malfoys würdig wäre - glaub mir, ich bin unter den Altvatersitten aufgewachsen. Ich kenne den Stolz von Euch Zauberern. Aber ich erkenne auch, wenn ein Junge verloren und überfordert ist.“ Sie griff nach Dracos Ärmel und zwang ihn sich ihr zuzuwenden. Mit einem Seufzen und einem stummen Kopfschütteln zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und trocknete rasch seine Kleidung. „Draco, meine Tochter bespricht sich mit mir und Astoria ist verzweifelt. Sie muss hilflos dabei zusehen, wie du immer tiefer in Verzweiflung und Wut versinkst und dich weigerst Hilfe anzunehmen. Wende dich an Melius Fawley. Er ist gut, in dem was er tut – und die Fawley sind unseresgleichen. Melius versteht, wie du dich fühlst. Und hol deine Mutter zurück!“  
Draco ließ die Worte der älteren Frau für einen Moment auf sich wirken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sich halb abwandte und hinaus auf das Meer blickte. „Es geht nicht. Sie bekam nicht einmal eine Reiseerlaubnis um Weihnachten hierher zu kommen. Sie steht wie ich unter Hausarrest.“  
„Aber sie haben doch die Auflagen bereits gelockert, Draco. Du bist hier bei uns, nicht wahr? Sie wollen Euch nicht zerstören. Die Auroren brauchen nur Zeit, um zu ermitteln, von wem nach wie vor eine Gefahr ausgeht und wer, so wie du und Narzissa, einfach nicht aus dieser Sache herauskam.“ Sie seufzte leise und legte Draco eine Hand auf die knochige Schulter. „Ich habe mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen. Aus den Anhörungen vor dem Zaubergamot ging klar hervor, dass deine Mom, und auch du, eng mit Professor Snape zusammengearbeitet habt. Sie werden euch dazu befragt haben. Zudem trägt deine Mutter nicht das Dunkle Mal – du hast niemandem das Leben genommen, nicht einmal einen Unverzeihlichen hast du je ausgesprochen. All das wirkt sich strafmildernd aus. Es lohnt sich noch einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen.“  
Die Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit unter den Carrows tauchte wie ein Blitzlicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Sofort spürte er wieder diese vernichtende Furcht. Er war ständig unter Beobachtung gewesen. Sein Vater war so tief in Ungnade gefallen, dass die anderen Todesser nur auf Fehler und Schwächen von Draco warteten. Doch der dunkle Lord hatte ihn als seinen Meisterschüler auserkoren. Entweder, um Lucius zu zeigen, dass Draco der bessere Mann war, oder ihn mit dem Versagen seines Sohnes zu quälen. Er hatte gewusst, dass jedes Zeichen von Schwäche gegen ihn verwendet werden würde. Gegen seinen Vater. Und in dieser Zeit war er verzweifelter als jemals sonst. Er schaffte es nicht, die Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen, oder gar den Todesfluch. Also hatte er eine Strategie entwickelt um diese Forderungen der Carrows zu umgehen. Er hatte blasierter und herablassender agiert als je zuvor und alles delegiert. Eine Zeitlang ging das gut. Crabbe und Goyle quälten ihre Mitschüler gerne, genauso Pansy und Millicent. Und er hatte das Privileg erhalten, das Dunkle Mal tragen zu dürfen. Nur Blaise hatte ihn irgendwann durchschaut und Snape ohnehin, doch die Beiden waren keine Gefahr für ihn gewesen.  
„Ich habe keinen dieser Flüche angewendet, weil ich es nicht konnte. Ich bin dennoch ein Todesser!“, murmelte Draco mit belegter Stimme.  
Myrette griff nach seinen Oberarmen und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Ich halte dich für einen Jungen, mit einem guten Herz. Du hast einfach keine Wahl gehabt, Draco!“  
„Suchen Sie nach Entschuldigungen für das Verhalten meiner Familie in den vergangenen Jahren? Wissen Sie wirklich nicht, wie sehr die Malfoys sich für diese Sache verbogen haben?“ Wieder klang seine Stimme schrill und gepresst. Es war ihm furchtbar unangenehm, doch von der gelösten Entspanntheit der Morgenstunden, war nichts mehr übrig.   
„Du bist in diese Welt hineingeboren worden. Da gab es niemanden, der dir jemals einen anderen Weg aufgezeigt hätte. Aber die Tatsache, dass du das, was von dir verlangt worden ist, einfach nicht ausführen konntest, das spricht doch für dich. Dein Großvater war ein interessanter Charakter, dein Vater ist ein ausgewachsener Egozentriker, aber du bist nicht sie. Du bist weder Abraxas noch Lucius. Im Moment bist du ein Junge, der nach einer furchtbaren Zeit voller Verluste, Ängste und Kämpfe plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt ist. Ich möchte dir keine Standpredigt halten, ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass wir da sind und du das nicht alleine durchstehen musst“, sprach Mrs. Greengrass mit sanfter Stimme und wieder legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange. Eine Geste die ihn wieder vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte – weil er sie nur von seiner Mutter kannte.  
„Aber warum? Was ... Ich könnte Ihnen doch egal sein“, erwiderte er heiser und wandt sich unter ihrer mütterlichen Fürsorge.  
Myrette legte lächelnd den Kopf schräg. „Das kann es nicht. Astoria hat anscheinend ihr Herz an dich verloren. Und ich ertrage es nur schwer, meine Tochter unglücklich zu sehen.“  
„Dann sollten Sie ihr den Umgang mit mir verbieten“, meinte Draco und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Myrette legte die Stirn in Furchen. „Bedeutet sie dir denn nichts?“  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Meine Gefühle spielen keine Rolle. Ich kann ihr nichts bieten. Vermutlich stehe ich in Kürze mit Nichts da. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Zuhause, in das ich sie einladen könnte.“  
Myrette lachte nachsichtig auf. „In Eurem Alter braucht es nur die Liebe, Draco. Alles andere sollte nebensächlich sein. Die Zukunft kommt so oder so und alles wird sich fügen. Das Wichtigste kann man sich mit Gold nicht kaufen, daran muss man tatkräftig arbeiten: Glück und Liebe.“


	6. Chapter 6

Mit gesenkten Köpfen hasteten sie an der gut fünf Meter hohen Mauer entlang, bis sie zu einer unscheinbaren Tür gelangten. Der Schnee war in Regen übergegangen und das Wasser rann Draco aus den hellen Haaren. Sowohl Mrs. Greengrass, die darauf bestanden hatte ihn zu begleiten, als auch Melius Fawley, der ebenfalls mit von der Partie war, hatten angeboten für ihn einen Regenschutzzauber zu sprechen, doch er hatte die freundlichen Angebote abgelehnt. Er war nervös und die Fürsorge der Beiden raubte ihm den letzten Nerv.  
Als sie in eine Art Warteraum gelangten, wischte Draco sich mit dem Handrücken das Wasser vom Gesicht. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Mr. Fawley war unterdessen an einen Schalter herangetreten und schien der uniformierten Hexe hinter der Glasscheibe einige Formulare auszuhändigen. Quälende minutenlang las die Frau die Zeilen, dann wandte sie sich um und griff nach einem von etlichen Folianten, in dem sie wiederum eine Zeitlang blätterte, bis sie scheinbar gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.  
Die ganze Zeit über presste Draco die Kiefer fest aufeinander, doch er hörte seinen eigenen zittrigen Atem und konnte das Frösteln kaum unterdrücken.  
„Soll ich dir rasch die Kleider trocken hexen?“, murmelte Mrs. Greengrass neben ihm leise und auch sie schien nervös zu sein.  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte Fawley schließlich, als dieser ihn zu sich heranwinkte. „Mrs. Greengrass, dort vorne gibt es einen Warteraum. Weiter dürfen Sie leider nicht. Wir beide flohen jetzt ins Zauberergefängnis. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie wirklich die gesamte Zeit hier warten wollen?“  
Myrette nickte bestimmt und sah sich in dem kargen Raum um, in dem sie würde warten müssen. „Ich habe mir etwas Lektüre mitgebracht. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen. Draco, bitte grüß Lucius von mir.“ Sie drückte ihm die kalte Hand und sah den beiden Zauberern nach, bis sie durch eine weitere Tür verschwunden waren.  
  
Draco glaubte, kaum atmen zu können, während er hinter Fawley her Gang um Gang entlanglief. Sie waren bereits auf der Gefängnisinsel und die Kälte auf den zugigen Gemäuern der alten Wehranlage, ließ Draco mit den Zähnen klappern.  
„Ich bin heute Morgen bereits mit Pansy bei ihrem Dad gewesen. Es war ein gutes Wiedersehen zwischen den Beiden. Und dir wird es ähnlich ergehen. Es wird gut sein, deinen Vater sprechen zu können“, redete Fawley leise auf Draco ein. Dem Refektor war nicht entgangen, wie elend der Jüngere aussah. Obwohl kein Dementor mehr das Gefängnis bewachte, war es ein trostloser, kalter Ort, an dem niemand länger als nötig bleiben wollte. „Ich komme zunächst mit. Es gibt ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, das dauert aber nur ein paar Minuten. Danach, wenn es okay für dich ist, werde ich euch alleine lassen. Wir sind gleich da, Draco. Da vorne, die Tür.“  
Der Blonde nickte nur stumm, ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. Er würde keinen Ton herausbringen.  
Der Wärter, der sie begleitet hatte, nahm sein gewaltiges Schlüsselbund vom Gürtel und schloss die Tür auf. Nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch schwang sie mit einem Knarren nach außen auf. Warmes Licht flutete in den dunklen Flur. Zögerlich trat Draco einen Schritt auf den Durchgang zu, während Fawley dem Wärter dankte und eine knappe Absprache mit ihm traf. Schließlich ging Fawley in das vor ihnen liegende Zimmer und Draco folgte ihm mit weichen Knien.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Schön Sie wiederzusehen. Ich hatte Ihnen ausrichten lassen, dass ich heute mit Draco vorbeikommen würde. Da sind wir!“  
Fawleys Gestalt versperrte Draco die Sicht auf seinen Vater. Doch das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, war auf den ersten Blick ganz anders, als das, was er erwartet hatte. Draco hatte sich immer einen feuchten Steinboden, Dunkelheit und modrigen Geruch vorgestellt. Doch dieser Raum war zwar klein, aber viel weniger unangenehm, als er angenommen hatte. Die Möbel waren einfach, aber zweckmäßig. Ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett, sogar ein Teppich lag auf dem Boden.  
Als Dracos Blick auf die schmale Person in dem wuchtigen, verschlissenen Ohrensessel fiel, setzte sein Herz einen schlaglang aus.  
Keuchend und unter großer Anstrengung kämpfte Lucius sich aus dem Polster, wobei Fawley ihn stützend am Arm hielt. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war bleich und abgezehrt. Die Mimik wirkte fremd auf Draco. Lucius Gesichtszüge wirkten eigenartig schlaff.  
„Draco“, kam sein Name als hohler Laut aus dem Mund seines Vaters, der mit Tränen in den Augen einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Steif ließ er sich von seinem Vater umarmen. Lucius presste ihn mit einem Arm schier an ihn, sodass Draco spüren musste, wie abgemagert sein Vater war. Ihm entging das stumme Beben nicht, das von seinem Vater ausging und deutlich machte, dass Lucius es nicht schaffte, seine Emotionen vor dem fremden Fawley zu kontrollieren.  
Draco fühlte sich merkwürdig entrückt und beobachtete distanziert, wie Fawley seinem Vater half sich zu setzen. Lucius Wangen waren tränennass und er nahm ohne das geringste Zeichen von Scham, ein zerknittertes Stofftaschentuch des Refektors entgegen. Dracos Blick ruhte auf der Zauberstabhand seines Vaters, die unbeweglich, wie ein Fremdkörper in dessen Schoß ruhte.  
„Setz dich hin, Draco. Ich hatte dir ja schon gesagt, dass es den einen oder anderen Punkt zu besprechen gibt.“ Fawley wartete, bis sein Schützling platzgenommen hatte. Bevor er anfangen konnte, gab Lucius ein Räuspern von sich.  
„Ich kann Ihnen Tee anbieten“, kam es leise und mit kraftloser Stimme von Lucius, der auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch deutete, auf dem eine Kanne und drei Becher standen.  
Dracos Betreuer nickte und lächelte dankbar. „Gerne, es ist eine furchtbare Kälte draußen. Und hier konnten wir uns nicht mal mehr trocken zaubern. Es gießt in Strömen.“ Melius gab in drei Becher Tee und reichte Draco einen davon. „Trink! Es wird dir guttun.“  
Der Duft des Tees erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an den Tee von Aescula Purpleplum. Da die Kälte ihm nach wie vor in den Gliedern steckte, nippte Draco an der goldgelben Flüssigkeit. Es war nicht der gleiche Aufguss wie im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts, aber doch recht ähnlich, sodass er wieder diese besänftigende Wärme in sich spüren konnte.  
Fawley lächelte ihm nachsichtig zu, bevor er sich an Lucius wandte, der den Blick nicht von seinem Sohn nehmen konnte. „Gibt es noch neue Informationen, die mir bisher nicht vorliegen?“, erkundigte er sich rasch.  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und deutete Melius mit einer Handbewegung zu beginnen.  
„Draco, es ist deinem Vater ein Anliegen, sämtliche Vollmachten die für die Verwaltung des Familienvermögens, aller Erbschaften und Besitztümer auf dich übertragen werden. Du bist volljährig und somit steht dem nichts im Weg. Alte Verträge der Familie machen es zwingend nötig, dass dies im Beisein aller Beteiligten passiert und das vor einem Zeugen.“ Fawley öffnete eine Mappe und Draco musterte die Unterlagen, deren Briefkopf das Wappen der Malfoys zierte. Der Text verschwamm vor seinen Augen, sodass er die Lider zusammenkniff. Eine Berührung ließ seinen Kopf hochrucken. Sein Vater strich ihm zaghaft über den Arm. „Is‘ schon gut, Draco“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Hat alles seine Richtigkeit.“  
„Was habe ich zu tun ... Ich meine -“, schulterzuckend schaute er zu Mr. Fawley.  
Dieser lächelte zuversichtlich. „Momentan noch gar nichts – das Ministerium hat das gesamte Vermögen eingefroren. Es gibt verschiedene Verwalter und Berater, mit denen deine Mutter in Kontakt steht. Es wird nur so sein, dass das Erbe der Blacks und somit das Vermögen deiner Mutter zunächst nicht an dich geht. Es wird künftig gesplittet. Dieser Bereich bleibt heute zunächst außenvor. Sobald deine Mutter eine Reiseerlaubnis erhält, wird dein Vater seine Vollmachten diesbezüglich an deine Mutter abtreten. Das hier heute ist nur ein erster formaler Schritt, der eingehalten werden muss.“  
Fawley reichte Draco eine Feder, die dieser unschlüssig in der Hand hielt. „Warum heute?“  
„Weil es keinen Grund gibt diese Formalitäten länger hinauszuzögern. Es kann sein, dass das Ministerium Euer Vermögen schon bald freigibt und dann muss damit gearbeitet werden“, erklärte Melius geduldig.  
„Mein Strafmaß ist gestern verkündet worden, Draco“, sprach Lucius und der fremde, tonlose Klang seiner Stimme, ließ den Blonden schaudern – mehr noch als die Bedeutung der Worte. „Ich habe Glück gehabt. Nur sieben Jahre Askaban. Rowle bekommt lebenslänglich.“  
Draco nahm diese Information hin, ohne jede Regung, doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Dabei wusste er nicht recht ob ihn die 7 Jahre erleichterten oder schockierten. Es war, als konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise einschätzen, was diese Zahl zu bedeuten hatte. Ohne weitere Fragen unterschrieb er Seite um Seite und verließ sich blind darauf, dass sein Vater wusste, was sie hier taten.  
Schließlich erhob Fawley sich von seinem Platz und stellte seinen geleerten Teebecher zurück auf das Tischchen. „Ich verabschiede mich, Mr. Malfoy. Alles Gute für Sie und bis zum nächsten Mal. Behalten Sie Platz!“, warf er hastig ein, als Lucius sich aus dem Sessel kämpfen wollte, um sich in aller Form zu verabschieden.  
Draco saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und stierte auf einen Punkt an der Wand vor sich. Sein Vater schien um Jahre gealtert und war kaum in der Lage aus eigener Kraft aufzustehen. Er hatte verdrängt, wie schlecht es Lucius gegangen war, als sie sich von einander hatten verabschieden müssen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sein Vater nun allmählich wieder genesen sei, doch dem war anscheinend nicht so.  
Wie erstarrt saß Draco auf dem Holzstuhl und wandte sich seinem Vater nicht entgegen. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte. Vermutlich sollte er sich nach dem Befinden seines alten Herrn erkundigen. Oder von der Schule berichten. Von der Einladung der Familie Greengrass oder seinen Plänen für die Zukunft. Doch er schien alle Worte vergessenzuhaben, die er für eine gepflegte Konversation mit seinem Vater gebraucht hätte.  
Im Augenwinkel erkannte er, wie sein Vater sich vorbeugte und seine funktionstüchtige Linke nach ihm ausstreckte und leicht seine Schulter berührte. „Es tut mir leid, Draco“, murmelte Lucius und seine Stimme klang brüchig und gepresst.  
Unwillkürlich ging Dracos Atmung hastiger, bevor sein Zwerchfell sich beinahe schmerzhaft verkrampfte und er zu schluchzen begann. All die unterdrückten Tränen der letzten Monate schienen nun auf einmal aus ihm herauszudrängen. Lucius Griff um seine Schulter wurde kräftiger, als er auf die Kante seines Sessels rutschte und seinen Sohn an sich zog, bis dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. Voller Trauer und Verzweiflung krallte Draco seine Hände in das Hemd des Vaters ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Stoff knitterte. Niemals hatte Draco so sehr die Kontrolle verloren, wie in diesem Moment. Ein Übermaß an Tränen galt als vulgär, so hatte sein Vater es ihm von klein auf eingebläut. Doch wie so vieles in seinem Leben, schien auch diese Richtlinie ihre Gültigkeit verloren zu haben.  
Schniefend löste er sich von Lucius und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen.  
„Entschuldige, Vater. Es ist nur ... Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Verzeihung“, murmelte er verschnupft und spürte zu seiner Verwunderung erneut die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter.  
„Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich es. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass es so endet, mein Junge.“  
Draco nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber auch du hast nur versucht, für deine Überzeugungen einzustehen. Für dich und Mom und mich das Bestmögliche herauszuholen. Der Weg war der Falsche, nicht der Gedanke dahinter. Eine Fehlinvestition.“


	7. Einsamkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich, dass du meine kleine Geschichte liest. Gerade heute habe ich das 20. Kapitel beendet und es werden noch einige folgen. Künftig werde ich die neuen Kapitel immer Samstag und Mittwoch hochladen.  
> Hab noch einen schönen Sonntag - alles Liebe.  
> T.

Draco fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als sie nach dem Besuch im Zauberergefängnis wieder auf dem kleinen Felsplateau von Astorias Familie ankamen. Immer wieder spürte er Mrs. Greengrass‘ Blick auf sich. Sie sorgte sich und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Die Begegnung mit seinem schwer geschwächten Vater hatte ihn mitgenommen, die Tatsache aber, dass er ihn nun sehr lange nicht wiedersehen würde, machte ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Es war nicht immer leicht Lucius‘ Sohn zu sein, aber er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn aufrichtig liebte. Niemand war perfekt.

„Du wirst heute vermutlich keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Gesellschaft legen. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du Zeit für dich brauchst. Die Elfe wird dir ein Abendessen bringen.“

Er nickte, ohne ihren Blick zu erwidern. Die Situation war schwer für ihn zu ertragen. Es passte nicht zu dem, was ihm von seinen Eltern beigebracht worden war. Man fiel anderen nicht zur Last, nur weil man eine sehr emotionale Phase durchlebte. Doch nun war er hier und vermutlich würde er lernen müssen damit umzugehen, wenn er nicht vollkommen isoliert in Hogwarts dahinfristen wollte. Er wusste, dass es ein großes Glück für ihn war, die Feiertage hier verbringen zu dürfen. Dennoch fühlte er sich zu Gast im Haus der Familie Greengrass merkwürdig befangen.

Müde schleppte er sich die Treppe hinauf und folgte dem verwinkelten Gang hin zu seinem Zimmer. Sorgfältig hängte er seine Straßenkleidung auf Bügel an einen stummen Diener, nur um sich dann eine einfache Jeans anzuziehen. Fröstelnd fuhr er sich über die nackten Arme und wünschte beim Packen etwas umsichtiger gewesen zu sein. Er hatte nur Hemden eingepackt, keine Pullover.

Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem offenen Kamin stehen und starrte in die Flammen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück in die kalten Gänge Askabans. Hin zu seinem Vater, der gebrochen und kränklich nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Lucius Gedanken und Worte schienen der Welt vollkommen entrückt. Doch wie sollte er auch Kontakt zur Welt halten, wenn er isoliert in dem kleinen Zimmer seine Stunden fristete? Doch nun würde Draco ihm schreiben dürfen. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen den Briefwechsel so lebendig zu gestalten, dass sein Vater nicht vollends in seine eigenen Gedanken abtauchen würde.

Mit trüben Gedanken humpelte er hinüber zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen sank er in die Waagerechte, legte sich einen Arm angewinkelt unter den Kopf und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Mrs. Greengrass hatte vermutlich gar nicht so unrecht, wenn sie glaubte, dass seine Mutter ihm eine Stütze wäre. Er wünschte sich so sehr, mit jemandem reden zu können, wagte es jedoch nicht, mit solch intimen Familienangelegenheiten, an Dritte heranzutreten. Jeder reit ihm sich an Melius Fawley zu wenden, doch sein Refektor war ihm noch fremder als viele andere. Was würde seine Mom dazusagen, wenn er seine Gefühle und Gedanken mitteilte? Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er Astoria und ihrer Familie vertrauen könnte, doch ging das so weit?

Draco fror und fühlte sich noch immer vom Regen durchweicht, obwohl er längst trockene Kleidung trug und es in seinem Zimmer auch angenehm warm war. Es war dieses beklemmende Gefühl auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, das ihn frösteln ließ. Und nun schien es auch so zu sein, dass ihm die Entscheidungsgewalt über dem Malfoy Besitz oblag. Das bedeutete, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste. Dass er aus dieser Blase auftauchen musste, die ihn gefangen hielt, seit dem Ende des Dunklen Lords. Wenn er nur mit seiner Mutter sprechen könnte. Sie um Rat fragen könnte.

Narzissas Abreise war notwendig gewesen. In einem Haus ihrer Familie unter Hausarrest oder allein in einer fremden, vom Ministerium gestellten Wohnung ganz allein. Was hatten sie schon für eine Wahl gehabt? Wie hätten sie diesen Entschluss anders treffen können? Es hätte ihm das Herz zerfetzt, seine Mutter irgendwo alleine in der Fremde zu wissen. Nun war sie bei einer Cousine seines Vaters untergekommen und hatte wenigsten wohlgesonnene Menschen um sich.

Draco sollte ihr schreiben. Die Auswahl der Kommunikationswege war beschränkt. Aber eine Eule durfte er ihr senden. Langsam richtete er sich auf und blieb sekundenlang an der Bettkante sitzen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Dann stemmte er sich auf und humpelte in Richtung des Schreibtisches, der unterhalb des Giebelfensters stand. Die Nacht hatte den Tag schon wieder abgelenkt. Es waren die kürzesten Tage im Jahr. Mittwinter.

In der Schublade fand er Papier und Tinte. Mit bebender Hand tauchte er die Spitze der Feder in das kleine Tintenglas.

_Mutter,_

_ich habe heute Vater besuchen können. Er hat ein helles, warmes Zimmer mit einfachen, aber bequemen Möbeln. Es gab Tee und einige Plätzchen, wenn diese auch recht trocken und krümelig waren._

_Vater und Refektor Fawley ließen mich einige Dokumente unterzeichnen, die mir sämtliche Entscheidungsgewalt und Vollmachten für alle Besitztümer der Malfoys übertragen sollten._

_Ich habe womöglich zeitweise etwas neben mir gestanden. So habe ich nicht nachgefragt, was das nun für mich bedeutet. Was wird von mir verlangt? Mr. Fawley meinte, dass unser Grundbesitz vermutlich in Kürze wieder freigegeben wird. Es fällt mir nicht leicht dich mit diesen Dingen zu behelligen, Mutter, aber ich befürchte, dass ich Hilfe benötige um meine Pflichten diesbezüglich angemessen erfüllen zu können. An wen kann ich mich wenden? Du hast in deinem letzten Brief erwähnt, dass ich mich vertrauensvoll an Mrs. Greengrass wenden kann. Aber in welchem Umfang gilt dieses Vertrauen? Mutter, ich bin sehr herzlich empfangen worden bei Astorias Familie, doch befürchte ich, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen als Gast in einem der großen Häuser nicht gerecht werde. Die Familie ist sehr verständnisvoll, aber ich fühle mich unwohl._

_Ich sehne mich nach einem Gespräch mit dir. Mrs. Greengrass sagte, dass es möglich wäre erneut Anträge zu stellen, um dich zurück nach England holen zu können. Meine Hoffnung beruht darauf._

_In Liebe, Dein Sohn_

Er schloss erschöpft die Augen, nachdem er die Feder beiseitegelegt hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern faltete er den Brief und griff nach dem Siegelwachs. Geschickt drückte er seinen Ring in die rote Masse.

„Luxi?“, rief er mit rauer Stimme nach der Hauselfe. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien das kleine Wesen direkt neben ihm.

„Der Herr hat Wünsche?“, quäkte sie.

Draco nickte, ohne den Blick zu heben. Er wollte nicht, dass ein Dienstbote sah, wie emotional ihn das Schreiben dieser Zeilen gemacht hatte. „Der Brief muss bitte meine Mutter erreichen. Gibt es eine Posteule, die bei diesem Wetter den Weg nach Frankreich auf sich nehmen kann?“

Die Hauselfe nahm den Brief an sich und verbeugte sich tief. „Selbstverständlich.“

Als er wieder allein war, ging er wieder hinüber ans Bett und legte sich hin. Doch so groß seine Erschöpfung auch war, sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust und seine Gedanken rasten so irrsinnig, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam – nur Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Als er das leise Öffnen und Schließen der Tür hörte und sich nähernde Schritte, blinzelte er, doch seine Lider waren schwer. Und als er Astoria erkannte, da schloss er sie einfach wieder.

Draco spürte die Bewegung der Matratze, als Astoria zu ihm aufs Bett stieg. Unwillkürlich lauschte er in die Stille des Hauses. Bestimmt würde gleich irgendwo ein ohrenbetäubender Katzenjammer losbrechen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Haus es dulden würde, dass Astoria sich zu ihm legte.

Doch es blieb still und nur einen Moment später spürte er ihre Hand an seiner, die auf seinem Bauch lag. Er umschloss behutsam ihre Finger und dachte dabei an die Worte von Mrs. Greengrass:  _„In Eurem Alter braucht es nur die Liebe.“_

„Wie fühlst du dich, Malfoy?“, drang Astorias Stimme weich und melodisch zu ihm durch.

Konnte er in diesem Punkt aufrichtig sein? Nur bei ihr vielleicht? Bisher hatte er es nie gewagt sich irgendwo schwach zu zeigen, aber vielleicht konnte er Astoria vertrauen. Sie schien jedenfalls nichts Schlechtes von ihm zu denken, ganz gleich wie er sich verhielt. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel ihm auch ihr Disput vom Morgen wieder ein – und er schob seine erstere Überlegung von sich. „Entschuldige bitte mein Benehmen von heute früh“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Schon vergessen“, flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten.

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und kam mit dem Kopf an ihrer Schulter zum Liegen. Noch nie hatte er sich so etwas zugestanden, angreifbar in die Arme eines anderen Menschen zu sinken, und nun schlug sein Herz schnell in seiner Brust. Ob es ihr nicht unangenehm war, wenn er ihr so nahe kam?

Doch Astoria schlang wie selbstverständlich die Arme um ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Scheitel. „Brauchst dir übrigens keine Sorgen machen, Malfoy! Meine Mum hat mich zu dir geschickt. Sie meint, dass du nicht alleine sein solltest. Das hier ist also in Ordnung.“

„Mhm“, gab er unartikuliert von sich. Er blieb still liegen, wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Er mochte, wie sie ihn liebevoll streichelte, wie er ihrem Herzschlag lauschen konnte und ihre Körperwärme die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern vertrieb.

„Bist du okay?“, wollte sie erneut wissen, während sie hinter sich griff und das dicke Federbett über sie beide zog.

Er zuckte die Schultern. Sein Dad würde nie wieder der Alte sein. Sieben Jahre Askaban – sieben Jahre Isolation. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit und die Zukunft lag im Trüben. Doch dieser Moment hier, abgeschirmt von der Welt unter der Decke in Astorias Arm, da fühlte er sich vielleicht doch ein klein wenig besser.

„Magst du reden?“, fragte sie leise.

Ihm war eigentlich nicht danach. Lieber wollte er still hier liegen und sich für einen momentlang nicht alleine fühlen. Er wünschte sich Vergessen und Frieden.

„Hm“, gab er leise von sich und zuckte die Schultern.

Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Wange und ihre Haare kitzelten ihn, als sie sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen zart auf seine legte. Er riss die Augen auf und musterte sie abwartend. Astoria schaute lächelnd auf ihn hinab. „Fühlt es sich für dich gut an, wenn ich dich küsse, Malfoy?“

Er schluckte, seine Kehle schien wie ausgetrocknet. Doch schließlich nickte er knapp.

Ihr Blick wurde sanfter. „Dann lass es doch einfach passieren“, wisperte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal weniger zurückhaltend. „Vergiss für eine Weile die Welt vor den Fenstern.“

Ihre Worte klangen verlockend, doch er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot: Ließ sich küssen, berühren und lag selbst da wie ein toter Fisch. Es fiel ihm so schwer, einfach nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu handeln. Draco befürchtete, dass er untergehen würde, wenn er seine mühsam zusammengehaltene Selbstbeherrschung ziehen ließ. Er hatte sich selbst verboten, seine Sehnsüchte bezüglich Astoria auszuleben. Er war nicht gutgenug für sie. Trug unüberwindbare Makel an sich.

Was würde passieren, wenn er seinen Wünschen in diesem Punkt nachgäbe? Würde dann seine Beherrschung gänzlich in sich zusammenstürzen, wie die Kartenhäuser beim Schnippschnapp? Käme auch seine Wut dann ungezügelt hervor? Würde er sich im Nebel der Perspektivlosigkeit vollends verirren? Seine Trauer um seinen Vater, der der Lucius hätte sein können, sich bahnbrechen? Würde er es schaffen, den Sticheleien und Boshaftigkeiten der Mitschüler weiterhin gleichmütig zu begegnen? Würde er dann noch funktionieren können?

Wieder ruhte sein Kopf an Astorias zierlicher Schulter. In ihm tobte es, aber sie hielt ihn noch immer in ihren Armen und es fühlte sich besser an als alles in der Welt.

„Was macht dir so sehr zu schaffen? Was ist das Schlimmste für dich im Moment?“, fragte sie leise und ließ ihre Hand unter seine gleiten, schob ihre Finger zwischen seine.

„Ich weiß nicht ... nicht wohin ich gehen soll“, murmelte er mit tonloser Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie leise. „Das alte Herrenhaus gehört euch doch noch. Es wird sicher bald wieder freigegeben.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete ihre Finger, die sich mit seinen verspielten. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich ...“ Er war nicht besonders gut darin, laut auszusprechen, was ihn insgeheim beschäftigte. „Ich weiß nicht mehr ... nicht mehr, wer ich bin.“


	8. Bettgeflüster

_Mit weitausholenden Schritten folgten die Todesser den engen Gassen. Draco hörte seinen Atem überlaut. Sein Gesicht, verborgen unter der Maske, war schweißnass und sein Magen hatte sich verkrampft in der Erwartung dessen, was gleich geschehen würde._  
_Die Schritte der fliehenden Frau hallten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster wieder und gewannen an Klang zwischen den hohen Hauswänden. Selbst hier im Schatten der Gebäude war die Julihitze kaum zu ertragen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Blut kochen._  
_Eine Hand stieß ihn und eine verzerrte Stimme forderte: „Bring es zu ende, Malfoy! Erweis dich als nützlicher, als es dein Vater ist!“_  
_Seine Zauberstabhand verkrampfte sich um das samten, zwischen seinen Fingern liegende Weißdornholz._  
_„Nimm den Cruciatus, Neffe! Ihre Schreie werden wie Musik sein!“, kreischte Bellatrix neben ihm mit schriller Stimme._  
_Er hob den Zauberstab, spürte, wie sich in seinem Inneren der erwählte Zauber formte und spürte die aufgeladene Hitze aus der Mitte seines Körpers hinausbrechen. Ein roter Lichtblitz quoll aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und traf nur Sekunden später den schmächtigen Rücken der fliehenden Frau._  
_Seine Tante kreischte gackernd auf, als Charity Burbadge mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden aufschlug. Sie hatten die ehemalige Hogwartsprofessorin durch die Straßen des Londoner Eastends gehetzt. Es schien den Todessern einen Heidenspaß zu bereiten. Für gewöhnlich sandte der Dunkle Lord die Greifer aus, um Personen, die in Ungnade gefallen waren, zu jagen. Doch hin und wieder durften die Todesser auch selbst Hand anlegen._  
_Draco taumelte gegen eine der Hauswände und blieb schwer atmend stehen, während er versuchte, die Schreie seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin auszublenden. Der Cruciatus von Bellatrix traf ihr Opfer. Und Draco schien zu fallen, die Hitze war unerträglich._  
_„Severus – bitte!“, kam aus der Dunkelheit eine Stimme und Draco zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, doch das war ein Fehler. Und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, als mit einem dumpfen Geräusch der leblose Körper vor ihm landete._  
_„Vater!“, keuchte er gequält auf, als er nicht wie erwartet in das Gesicht der ehemaligen Lehrerin, sondern in Lucius leblose Augen blickte. Und der Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, als die langen Giftzähne der Schlange sich in den Leib seines Vaters schlugen._

„Draco! Schscht“, sprach Astoria leise, aber eindringlich, während der blonde Slytherin sich stöhnend und schreiend in den Laken wandt. „Wach auf. Es ist nur ein Traum. Hey!“  
Schließlich blieb er zusammengekauert auf der Seite liegen und schien langsam zu sich zu kommen. Astoria griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte ein leises „Lumos“. Sanft strich sie ihm durch das schweißnasse Haar. „Du bist hier bei mir. Es ist alles gut.“  
Hastig setzte er sich auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte in deiner Gegenwart nicht einschlafen dürfen.“ Es war ihm schrecklich unangenehm, dass Astoria ihn in einem solchen Zustand gesehen hatte. Er mied es zu ihr zu schauen, während er sich aus dem Bett schob. Er wollte ins Bad eilen, doch er wankte und das Zimmer schien sich um ihn herumzudrehen.   
Astoria griff besorgt nach ihm. „Draco“, wisperte sie leise und zog ihn in ihre Arme.   
„Es geht gleich wieder. Wirklich. Es ist nur ... nur ein Moment.“ Sekundenlang ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn stützte, während er darum kämpfte Erinnerungen und Benommenheit abzuschütteln, dann löste er sich von ihr und hielt auf das Badezimmer zu.  
Hastig trank er Wasser direkt aus dem Hahn und wusch sich das verschwitzte Gesicht. Beinahe angewidert zog er das verschwitzte T-Shirt aus und wusch sich auch den Oberkörper, als könnte er so auch ungewollte Gedanken und Empfindungen abwaschen.  
Schließlich griff er nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, das zwischen seinen anderen Hygieneartikeln stand und entkorkte es. Ein Geruch, der sofort ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm auslöste, entwich dem Flaschenhals. Er nippte an dem Trank und fühlte sofort, wie seine Hände aufhörten zu zittern und er freier atmen konnte.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne sinken, während er darauf wartete, dass der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltete. Er erschrak kurz, als sich die Tür öffnete und Astoria hereinkam.  
„Es war kein Geräusch mehr zu hören ...“, meinte sie leise, beinahe entschuldigend, und musterte ihn forschend, bevor sie näher kam. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du okay bist.“ Ihr Blick blieb an dem Fläschchen in seiner Hand hängen.  
„Tut mir leid, Astoria. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst“, murmelte er und senkte den Blick.   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand. „Was ist das?“  
„So etwas wie der Trunk des Friedens. Ich habe es etwas abgeändert. Wenn man weniger Nieswurzöl nimmt und dafür ein wenig Rotöl hinzugibt, dann bleibt der Verstand klar, aber die ... die Beklemmungen werden trotzdem gelindert.“  
Astoria verkorkte das Fläschchen und stellte es auf ein Regal. „Benötigst du es häufig?“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mittlerweile nicht mehr täglich.“  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Badewannenrand sinken. Stumm griff sie nach seiner Hand. Eine Weile saßen sie so nebeneinander, dann räusperte sich Astoria energisch. „Ich hole dir was frisches zum Anziehen und dann versuchst du, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ja?!“  
Er nickte und hob schließlich den Blick, als sie schon beinahe aus der Tür war. „Astoria?“  
Fragend blickte sie sich zu ihm um. „Kannst ... kannst du vielleicht bei mir bleiben?“ Draco bemerkte das kurze Zögern, das auf seine Frage folgte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Also, ich ... du musst nicht-“  
„Ich bin hier, bei dir“, unterbrach Astoria ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.  
Nur Momente später kam sie wieder in das Badezimmer und reichte ihm ein T-Shirt.

Schließlich stiegen sie wieder in sein Bett. Während Astoria im Schneidersitz auf ihrer Bettseite saß, verschwand Draco sofort unter dem dicken Federbett und zog es sich bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen.  
Astoria führte eine knappe Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes aus, woraufhin die Lichter erloschen. Nur der schwache Schein aus dem träge flackernden Kaminfeuer gab etwas Licht.  
Sie schien zu zögern, doch schließlich schlüpfte sie zu Draco unter die Decke. Sie lagen einanderzugewandt auf der Seite. Sein Atem glitt sanft und warm über ihr Gesicht.  
„Bist du müde?“, fragte Astoria leise.  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ja.“  
„Wirst du schlafen können?“  
Erneut zuckte er die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Ich ... ich schlafe hier viel besser, als in Hogwarts.“  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Draco. Du wirkst in Hogwarts so verloren.“ Sie tastete nach seiner Hand und streichelte sanft seinen Unterarm, bevor sie seine Finger sanft umschloss.  
„Bin dort nicht so sehr willkommen, hm?“, murmelte er leise.  
„Was wirst du tun, wenn du den Abschluss hast?“  
Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern verfiel ins Grübeln. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Die Malfoys hatten so immense Reichtümer angehäuft, dass es nicht notwendig war sich über einen möglichen beruflichen Werdegang Gedanken machen zu müssen. Mit Astorias Frage jedoch spürte er wieder, wie ungewiss alles Zukünftige für ihn schien. Ihm fiel das Gespräch ein, dass sie über das Familienunternehmen der Rosiers geführt hatten.  
„Mein Vater hat immer davon geträumt eines Tages wieder Abraxaner zu züchten“, murmelte er.  
„Und du? Wovon träumst du, Draco?“, wisperte sie leise.  
Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Hand, als er leise erwiderte: „Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Reinblüter-Sache, die war ... das war euer großes Ding?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben wir kein großes Ding. Es ging immer darum, treuster Gefolgsmann zu sein. Bester Todesser. Es ging um Ansehen und Ruhm. Ich ... ja, vermutlich war es unser großes Ding dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Für meinen Dad war es das jedenfalls. Und ich ...“  
„... und du hast nie die Chance gehabt über den Tellerrand zu schauen?“, half Astoria ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Der Lebenswandel meines Vaters schien das Einzige zu sein, was in unserer Welt bestehen durfte. Ich wollte tatsächlich niemals anders sein als Lucius. Und zunächst war ich voller Stolz, als der Dunkle Lord mich als einen Todesser erwählte.“ Draco rückte etwas von Astoria ab, rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren. „Er war grausam und reuelos. Aber er war auch klug und ein charismatischer Redner. Er lebte eine ganze Weile in unserem Haus. Und auch das machte mich zunächst stolz. Wir haben miteinander geredet. Er hat mit mir gesprochen, wie mit einem Erwachsenen. Ist mir auf Augenhöhe begegnet. Sowas kannte ich bis dahin von kaum einem anderen Erwachsenen.“   
Draco stoppte seinen plötzlichen Redeschwall und schaute unsicher blinzelnd zu Astoria. Doch sie schaute aufmerksam zu ihm und nickte auffordernd. Unbehaglich griff er sich an den linken Arm, strich mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen des verblassten Mals nach, ohne hinzusehen.  
„Wenn wir alleine miteinander sprachen, dann war er weder belehrend noch bevormundend. Ich glaube ... ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er es eine zeitlang wirklich mochte.“  
„Seine menschliche Seite?“, hakte sie leise nach, setzte sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz.  
Draco nickte langsam. „Alchemie. Daran war er interessiert und ich-“, seufzend unterbrach er sich für einen Augenblick. „Snape besaß die Diplomatie eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters. Anstatt mich für meine Leistungen in Tränkekunde zu loben, meinte er bereits in meinem zweiten Jahr, dass Intelligenz in meinen Kreisen leider ein vergeudetes Gut ist. Ich verlor recht bald meine Achtung vor ihm. Vielleicht hätte ich schon damals mehr über die Wirkung und Eigenschaften von verschiedenen Stoffen lernen können. Aber es schien tatsächlich unwichtig übermäßig viel Zeit auf das Studium spezieller Bereiche zu verschwenden.“  
„Alchemie? Und es war Du-weißt-schon-wer, der erkannt hat, dass dir die Naturwissenschaften liegen?“, bohrte sie weiter, nicht recht begreifend, was Draco ihr damit erzählen wollte.  
Draco nickte. „Er fragte eines Tages, warum ich mir nicht mehr Mühe gab. Über Weihnachten hatte Slughorn uns einen Aufsatz aufgegeben. Ich hab ihn nebenbei geschrieben und musste kaum die Bücher nutzen. Es machte den dunklen Lord zornig, dass mein Vater nicht darauf Bestand mein Wissen auszubauen und mein Talent zu nutzen. Vermutlich dachte er dabei zu allererst an seinen eigenen Nutzen. Aber ... Das ist wirklich etwas, das ich kann.“  
Astorias Stirn lag in Falten. „Ja, aber dann ist das doch bereits ein erster Weg, den du gehen kannst!“  
„Es ist ein Weg, den der Dunkle Lord mir aufgezeigt hat“, entgegnete Draco mit bebender Stimme.   
Astoria betrachtete den Blondschopf einen momentlang nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber die Alchemie ist kein Weg der dunklen Magie. Sie kann sehr nützlich sein. Du könntest derjenige sein, der dringend benötigte Heiltränke braut.“  
Im fahlen Licht des Feuers bemerkte sie das Zucken seines Mundwinkels. Doch er sagte nichts.  
„Konzentrier dich darauf“, forderte Astoria energisch. „Wie sind deine Noten in Zaubertränke?“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „E im Moment. Ich war nicht bei der Sache.“  
Sie grinste kopfschüttelnd. „Naja, aber dann wäre doch das etwas, worauf du hinarbeiten kannst? Wir haben noch bis zum Sommer Zeit. Du verbesserst deine Leistungen auf ein O und wir schauen uns die Universitäten an, die für dich vielleicht in Frage kämen.“  
Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Universitäten?“  
Astoria verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schräg. „Du hast hier ein Leben zu leben, Malfoy! Dieses Leben ist gerade ein wenig an die Wand gefahren, das muss ich zugeben. Aber diese Erinnerungen ... Der Dunkle Lord. Severus Snape. Der ganze alte Ballast wird dich irgendwann nicht mehr erdrücken. Und wenn du jetzt schon schaust, was von dir noch übrig ist und wie du das nutzen kannst, dann ist das doch ein guter, großer erster Schritt. Ein kleines bißchen Leben. Es wird nichts besser davon, dass du trübsinnig rumschleichst und dir Vorwürfe machst oder dich von der Vergangenheit aufzehren lässt! Plane deine Zukunft. Das wird schon.“  
Als keine Reaktion von ihm kam und er nur grüblerisch zur Zimmerdecke starrte, ließ sie sich wieder neben ihn in die Kissen sinken. „Na gut, heute darfst du noch faulenzen und trübsinnig sein. Komm her!“  
Er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu und schaute sie fragend an. Astoria hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hättest du es bis eben genossen, bei mir zu sein.“  
Draco spürte ein bittersüßes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend und zog sie, aller Vernunft zum Trotz, wieder in seine Arme. 


	9. Küchenzauber

Langsam erwachte Draco aus einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf und fühlte sich doch gerädert. Mit einem Ächzen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, als könnte er die Benommenheit einfach abrubbeln. Schließlich blieb er reglos liegen und lauschte. Es war noch still und dunkel um ihn herum, doch zu hören war nur sein eigener Atem. Tastend ließ er seine Hand durch das Bett gleiten und seufzte leise. Er war eingeschlafen. Mit Astoria in seinem Bett. Er war einfach eingeschlafen und hatte einen Albtraum gehabt. Wie unfassbar dämlich er sich in letzter Zeit anstellte. Doch er hatte nicht das Gefühl sich vor Astoria lächerlich gemacht zu haben. Es war erstaunlich wie überaus rücksichts- und verständnisvoll die Familie Greengrass mit seiner derzeitigen Situation umging. Und wie gelassen Mrs. Greengrass ihre Töchter erzog.  
Es hatte so gutgetan nicht mit seinen Albträumen alleine gewesen zu sein. Dennoch hatte er, wie in so vielen vorangegangenen Nächten zum Trank des Friedens gegriffen. Seine Angst vor den Bildern, die sein Unterbewusstsein ihm zeigte, war zu groß. Er war zu schwach. Danach ist er nicht einmal mehr richtig wach geworden, hatte nur Astorias Nähe gespürt und war wieder eingeschlafen. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sich in der Nähe der zierlichen Ravenclaw so wohlfühlte? Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach ihr und doch war er sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er es verantworten konnte, sie für sich zu beanspruchen.  
Langsam rappelte er sich auf und fluchte leise, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Kleiderschrank den Zeh an einem Sessel stieß. Es war lästig kein Licht zaubern zu können. Er brummte den Namen der Hauselfe, die nur wenige Augenblicke später auftauchte.  
„Sie wünschen, junger Herr?“, fiepte Luxi mit ihrer Fisselstimme.  
„Licht! Gedimmtes Licht reicht“, meinte er, ohne dem kleinen Diener auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ich habe mich beim Packen meiner Kleidung vertan. Ich brauche einige Pullover. Kannst du Kontakt zu den Hauselfen in Hogwarts aufnehmen?“  
Die kleine Elfe wirbelte im Zimmer umher, schlug die Bettdecke auf und tätigte augenscheinlich einige Reinigungzauber. „Der Gast der jungen Herrin macht dem Hause Rosier viel Arbeit!“, brabbelte das kleine Wesen vor sich hin.  
Draco schnaubte. „Du hast hier wohl kaum was auszustehen. Undankbare Kreatur!“ Er musterte die Elfe mit verkniffenem Ausdruck. „Sobald ich mit meiner Morgentoilette fertig bin, erwarte ich, meine fehlende Kleidung vorzufinden!“  
„Dobby hätte seinem jungen Herren häufiger mal in die Suppe spucken sollen, meint Luxi. Ein wahrer Flegel, dabei ist er mittlerweile nur noch von niederer Herkunft. Ein Geächteter in der Zaubererwelt. Gehört nach Askaban, nicht in das schöne Haus meiner Herrin. Aber Luxi fragt ja niemand nach seiner Meinung.“  
Draco schmiss die Badezimmertür mit einem Knall zu. Was diese widerliche Elfe sich erlaubte! Schnaubend stützte er sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und schluckte seinen Ärger runter. Er hatte bereits mitgekriegt, dass das Hauspersonal hier eine unmögliche Stellung innehatte. Selbst Mrs. Greengrass bat die Elfe um ihre Dienste – sie befahl sie nicht etwa.   
Er war dankbar dafür hier zu sein und er mochte Myrette und ihre Töchter. Doch konnte er nicht verstehen, warum die naturgegebenen Gesetze der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr geachtet worden. Sie waren nun einmal nicht alle gleich! Sie waren Zauberer reinen Blutes und keiner von Ihnen hatte es nötig sich auf eine Ebene mit einem Hauself zu stellen. Dieses unverschämte Wesen hätte Kleidung verdient!

Doch wenigstens hatte die Elfe ihre Pflichten erfüllt. Als Draco aus dem Bad kam, fand er in seinem Kleiderschrank einen Stapel Pullover vor. Er griff nach einem feinen, grauen Cashmere-Pullover mit Kapuze, den er zu seiner dunklen Stoffhose anzog. Es war sowohl sportlich-leger, als auch elegant genug für einen daheim verbrachten Feiertag.  
Er folgte dem, sich durch das Haus mäandernden, Flur bis zur Treppe und folgte dieser in den unteren Bereich des Hauses. Er nahm die Laute geschäftigen Treibens wahr und spähte gespannt in den offenen unteren Wohnraum. Ein himmlischer Duft wehte ihm entgegen und er entdeckte Astoria in dem Bereich der Küche. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen, während sie kleine Teighäufchen auf ein Backblech verteilte.  
„Hey, was machst du da?“, fragte er neugierig und ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos in der offenen Küche schweifen.  
„Ich backe!“, lachte sie leise und ein wenig atemlos. „Wir kochen und backen und bereiten an Heiligabend bergeweise Essen zu, das wir dann während der Feiertage futtern. Ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen und dachte, ich nutze es aus, die Erste zu sein. Mom, Daphne und Granny schlafen noch.“   
„Okay“, murmelte Malfoy verdutzt und stand etwas unschlüssig herum. „Wie geht es deiner Grandma? Ich habe es gestern versäumt mich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Entschuldigung.“  
„Sie ist okay. Manchmal schon ein bisschen wirr. Sie hat zu viel vom Trunk des Friedens eingenommen. Vielleicht wäre es für sie auch gut, wenn es einen Trank gäbe, der zwar inneres Ungleichgewicht behebt, aber die Sinne beisammen hält.“ Astoria suchte lächelnd seinen Blick. „Vielleicht denkst du darüber einmal nach, ja? Aber nun komm schon, mach dich nützlich. Das Shortbread muss aus dem Ofen und die Cookies müssen rein. Topflappen hängen neben der Ofenklappe. Verbrenn dich nicht.“  
Unwillkürlich rümpfte Draco die Nase. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass einer der Malfoys an Weihnachten jemals die Küche betreten hatte. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie dieses Kochen und Backen funktionierte. Er griff nach den beiden viereckigen Lappen aus Wolle und fasste skeptisch nach dem Griff der Backofentür, nicht sicher, ob diese nicht womöglich auch heiß sei. Er war es nicht und so zog er die Ofentür auf. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen und der Duft nach Butter und Zucker. Unwillkürlich knurrte sein Magen. Peinlich berührt presste er sich die Hand auf den Leib.  
Astoria wandte sich ihm zu. „Na sowas. Kommt dein Appetit etwa zurück? Erledige deine Aufgabe, dann darfst du die Schüssel ausschlecken.“  
„Die Schüssel ausschlecken? Ich bin doch kein Kniesel!“, schnaubte er und verzog das Gesicht.  
Astoria hielt die Schüssel hoch. „Die Reste vom Cookie-Teig, habe ich gemeint, Malfoy!“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Ofen zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass man rohe Lebensmittel essen sollte. Vermutlich bekommt man davon Bauchschmerzen. Die Elfe wird sicher etwas Vernünftiges für ein Frühstück finden!“ Konzentriert griff er nach dem Blech, die Topflappen schützend zwischen seinen Händen und dem heißen Ofengut. Er hörte sie kichern und wie sie meinte, dass es an Weihnachten keine festen Mahlzeiten geben würde, weil sie einfach den ganzen Tag essen würden. Er konnte darauf nun nicht reagieren, hatte er es doch beinahe geschafft, das Backblech auf die Arbeitsplatte zu stellen. Draco hob den Blick triumphierend in Astorias Richtung, als sein Ringfinger wie von selbst von dem Lappen glitt und er sich verbrannte. Scheppernd krachte ihm das Blech aus den Händen auf die Arbeitsplatte. Erschrocken von dem beißenden Schmerz an seinem Finger umschloss er diesen mit der Linken und warf Astoria einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Doch anscheinend war die Brünette nur halb so schockiert wie er.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm“, meinte sie, warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und musterte dann die mürben Petticoat Tails auf dem Backblech. „Es geht nur einen Riss am Rand lang. Das kann ich zurechtschneiden. Das wird niemand merken.“  
Draco umklammerte nach wie vor seine Finger. „Meine Hand“, murmelte er nun beinahe anklagend und besah sich die Verletzung  
„Lass mal sehen“, wandte Astoria sich nun endlich ihm zu. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und musterte seine Finger. „Wo denn?“, fragte sie freundlich.  
Draco deutete auf das erste und das mittlere Glied seines Ringfingers, an dem auch sein Siegelring der Familie Malfoy steckte.   
„Verbrennungen sind ziemlich fies, auch wenn man erst mal gar nichts sieht. Komm, halt deine Hand unter kaltes Wasser. Das hilft.“  
Während Draco am Waschbecken stand und beobachtete, wie das kühle Nass seiner Haut Linderung bereitet, schob Astoria das Blech mit den Cookies in den Ofen und kümmerte sich dann um das Shortbread. Nach einer Weile schaute sie sich zu ihm um. „Das reicht jetzt, denke ich.“  
Draco trocknete sich vorsichtig die Hand ab und blieb dann an die Küchenzeile gelehnt stehen. „Warum machst du das? Das alles hier?“  
„Hab ich doch gesagt, es ist eine Weihnachtstradition. Wir kochen und backen, essen und trinken, bis uns das ganze Zeug aus den Ohren kommt. Es gehört einfach dazu – und es ist schön“, erklärte sie leise und wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich. „Was habt ihr immer gemacht zu Weihnachten?“  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Am Abend vor Heiligabend war unser Ball. An Heiligabend lief dann nicht viel. Mutter beaufsichtigte die Hauselfen bei den Aufräumarbeiten und den Vorbereitungen für die kommenden Tage. Spätabends apparierten Vater und ich häufig nach London. Er hörte gern das Orgelkonzert in St Pauls. Am 1. und 2. Feiertag gab es große Dinnerpartys. Selten bei uns.“  
Astoria nickte. „Also auch essen und die Bude voller Leute?“  
Er schmunzelte über ihre Ausdrucksweise. „Vermutlich, keine Ahnung. Als ich alt genug war, um mitzugehen fiel Weihnachten für gewöhnlich aus. Der Dunkle Lord hielt nicht viel von den Festen der Muggel. Vorher hatten meine Eltern an den Tagen hauptsächlich viel Zeit für mich. Vater und ich spielten am Klavier. Mutter las uns vor. Wir probierten unsere Geschenke aus. Es waren immer schöne Tage.“  
Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk und wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu. „Zeig mir deine Hand, hm?“ Er reichte sie ihr und für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem, als sie sich drüberbeugte und seinen verletzten Finger sanft küsste. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, während sie in ein Regal griff und einen Tiegel mit einer Salbe hervorholte. Sanft gab sie davon etwas auf seine gerötete Haut und sofort spürte er eine Linderung. Als sie sich schließlich aufrichtete, drängte sie sich an ihn. „Ich bin 16 Jahre alt, Malfoy, und meine Lebenserwartung ist für die Katz. Ich habe keinen Bock, meine Zeit mit Rumgedruckse zu vergeuden. Wenn du mich nicht vollkommen blöd findest, dann erfülle mir einen verdammten Weihnachtswunsch.“  
„Was - ich ...“, stammelte Draco, während seine Wangen sich rot färbten. Er räusperte sich energisch. „Weihnachtswunsch?“  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich begehrst. Dass du aufhörst den Jungen aus gutem Hause zu geben. Bei Salazar! Du bist ein Slytherin. Du hast einen Ruf zu verlieren. Hör auf, dich wie ein HufflePuff zu benehmen. Ich mag es, wenn du ganz du selbst bist!“, motzte sie und wirkte dabei atemlos, während sie wie ein kleiner zorniger Elf vor ihm stand.  
„Was für ein Ruf?“, fragte er empört.  
„Nicht du speziell. Aber in der Schlangengrube soll es ziemlich abgehen.“  
Er schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. „Astoria.“  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Kochinsel und musterte ihn mit einer gelüpften Augenbraue. „Ich merke es jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, dir näherzukommen. Dein Herz schlägt wie ein Trommelfeuer.“  
Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Ja. Ja das stimmt.“  
Sie breitete die Arme aus. „Was ist also los mit dir? Liegt es an mir? Willst du kein Mädchen mit einem Makel?“  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was redete sie denn? „Ich wollte wenigstens warten, bis ich ... bis ich wieder Möglichkeiten habe“, murmelte er ausweichend.  
„Möglichkeiten?“  
„Astoria! Im Augenblick bin ich vollkommen mittellos. Was solltest du mit mir wollen? Mit welchem Recht könnte ich dir Avancen machen?“ Er zog seinen linken Pulloverärmel hoch. „Und das hier? Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass das schlechte Ansehen meiner Familie auf deine Familie zurückfallen würde?“  
Sie stöhnte auf und rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist alles? Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich dir nicht hübsch genug bin. Oder dass es eine gibt, mit der du lieber zusammen wärst. Ja? Es ist nur dein angekratztes Ego? Eine verstaubte Tradition?“ Als er etwas erwidern wollte, hob sie die Hand und er verstummte. „Draco, ich rede hier nicht von einem immer andauernden Versprechen. Ich brauche keine finanzielle Absicherung. Das ist mir alles scheißegal.“ Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist. Ich bitte dich mich gern zuhaben, obwohl ich ... nicht gesund bin. Diese Bürde sollte ich dir nicht auferlegen. Aber vielleicht könnte das unser Deal sein. Du bist ein verurteilter Schwerverbrecher und ich das Mädchen, das vielleicht nicht viel Zeit hat. Wir haben im Grunde beide nichts zu verlieren. Und im Moment möchte ich eine gute Zeit mit dir haben. Und ich möchte einmal rote, geschwollene Lippen vom Knutschen haben.“  
Er musterte sie einen augenblicklang, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich sie über ihren Gesundheitszustand reden zu hören. Es ging ihr doch gut. Sie sah nicht krank aus. Manchmal war sie ein bisschen sehr dünn und blass. Sie schaffte keine längeren Fußmärsche und durfte die Apparierprüfung nicht ablegen. Aber sie war auch nicht krank. „Ist deine Krankheit so schlimm?“, fragte er leise und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihm nie erzählt hatte, was genau ihr fehlte und warum es nicht einfach geheilt werden konnte.  
Astoria nickte auf seine Frage hin. „Es wird mich begleiten, solange ich lebe. Mich einschränken und es wird echt miese Tage geben. Aber sieh es auch mal so: Ich kenne deine dunkelsten Geheimnisse schon und weiß worauf ich mich einlasse.“  
„Und es geht ja auch nur ums Rumknutschen!“  
„Das sowieso!“, schmunzelte Astoria mit einem leisen Seufzen.  
Schweigend standen sie einander gegenüber. Dracos Blick ging gedankenverloren zu den Fenstern hinaus. Schneeflocken tanzten in der Dunkelheit, nur für den Augenblick zu erkennen, in dem sie in den Lichtschein der Innenbeleuchtung gelangten.   
Doch schließlich nickte er. „Klingt alles fair, Greengrass! Also gut.“ Er schrieb seine Selbstbeherrschung in den Wind. Draco wollte das alles. Und, bei Salazar, wie sehr er sie einfach küssen wollte. Etwas unbeholfen zog er sie nun an sich, roch den Duft nach Gebäck und etwas blumiges, ganz eigenes. Sein Atem ging hastig, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihrem Wunsch nachgab. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre und nach einem knappen, sanften Kosten legte er seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und der Kuss wurde um einiges inniger.   
Als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten, rasten ihre Herzen gleichermaßen. Astoria legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Als würde es zerspringen“, murmelte sie und hielt sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm fest.


	10. offene Worte

Draco saß auf einem Sessel in der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, während sein Bein auf einem Hocker ruhte und ein Eisbeutel sein versehrtes Knie kühlte.  
Daphne reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und deutete auf einen Teller mit Gurken-Sandwiches. „Willst du?“, fragte sie, was er verneinte, und ließ sich neben ihn in einen der Sessel fallen. Sie trug Leggins, dicke Wollsocken und ein knallrotes Strickkleid mit Schneeflockenmuster. Ein Rentier grinste ihm von ihrem üppigen Busen entgegen.  
„Geschmackvolle Kleidung“, brummelte Malfoy und musterte sie unverhohlen. „Ihr schafft mich mit eurem Lodderleben!“  
Daphne lachte laut auf. „Ach, ist dem feinen Herrn nicht wohl, bei so viel Gemütlichkeit? Was macht eigentlich deine Hand?“, prustete sie, hämisch auf sein Missgeschick mit dem Backblech anspielend.  
„Pfff!“, schnaubte er und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. „Ich bin schließlich kein verfluchter Hauself. Hättet ihr euer Hauspersonal besser im Griff, dann müsste auch niemand an dem heißen Ofen herumfuhrwerken!“  
Sie nickte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist und uns die Welt erklärst, Malfoy. Was wären wir nur ohne ein bisschen gesunde Überheblichkeit?“  
Insgeheim genoss er die kleine Stichelei mit der anderen Slytherin. Bei Daphne hatte er nicht andauernd das Gefühl sich wie ein ‚guter Junge‘ benehmen zu müssen. Sie war ein Miststück. Eine verdammte Slytherin und er mochte ihre Gesellschaft.  
„Wie lange musst du dein Knie hätscheln, Eisprinz? Ich will raus. Kommst du mit?“  
Dracos Blick ging hinüber zu den Fenstern. Dicke Flocken fielen zu Boden und draußen lag vermutlich beinahe ein halber Meter Schnee. „Dein Ernst?“  
Mit einem kecken Lächeln hielt die Dunkelhaarige ihren Zauberstab hoch. „Ich kann die Kälte von dir nehmen, Süßer!“  
Sein Blick flog unwillkürlich zu Astoria, die gemeinsam mit ihrer Granny und dem alten Kindermädchen dabei war Datteln zu füllen. Diese Küchennummer schien der Brünetten zu gefallen. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco sie eine Weile und bemerkte, wie grazil Astorias zarte Finger die Abläufe wiederholten.   
Als Daphnes Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr erklang, zuckte er zusammen. „Sie läuft nicht weg, Malfoy. Du kannst ruhig mit mir kommen. Los! Hoch mit deinem süßen Hintern!“  
Er folgte seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin auf seinen Gehstock gestützt durch den Wohnbereich.  
„Wo bringst du den Mann hin, Liebes?“, rief Großmutter Evelyn alarmiert, als sie am Bereich der offenen Küche vorbeikamen. „Gib gut Acht. Ich glaube noch immer, dass er einer dieser Schurken ist, die mein Klavier geklaut haben. Nicht, dass er sich an Hyazinths Perlen vergreift!“ Die misstrauischen Blicke von Großmutter und Kindermädchen folgten ihm.  
„Ich lasse den kleinen Mistkerl nicht aus den Augen, Grandma! Kannst dich auf mich verlassen.“ Sie pikste Malfoy den Zauberstab in den Rücken, ganz so wie Snape es gerne getan hatte, wenn er einen von Ihnen bei grobem Unfug erwischt, und vor aller Augen abgeführt hatte.  
„Daphne, lass das! Grandma, Draco ist unser Freund!“, schimpfte Astoria, doch ihre Stimme klang recht heiter.  
„Wie schön, dass Ihr alle euren Spaß habt!“, knurrte der blonde Slytherin augenrollend. „Die sollten besser aufpassen, dass das Kindermädchen sich die verfluchten Perlen nicht unter den Nagel reißt!“  
Lachend wickelte Daphne sich den Schal um den Hals. „Das hast du gut beobachtet, Malfoy.“

Schließlich stapften sie durch den Schnee. „Was ist das mit dem Kindermädchen? Welche Aufgabe hat die Frau bei Euch?“  
Daphne zuckte die Schultern. „Sie hat keine eigene Familie und sie ist nun schon solange bei uns. Keine Ahnung. Es ist-“ Sie unterbracht sich und warf Draco einen knappen Seitenblick zu. „Als Euer Hauself von Potter Kleidung bekam ... Also, als seine Loyalität nicht mehr an Euch gebunden war, da ist deinem Dad ziemlich der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen. Oder? Man muss einfach abwägen.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Der glatte, unebene Boden forderte seine Konzentration, also reagierte er nicht sofort auf ihre Worte. Alle Familien hatten ihre Geheimnisse, das war Draco bewusst, doch ob man deswegen unbedingt eine Nanny auf Lebzeit mit durchschleppen musste ...  
Als sie bei einem heruntergekommenen Schuppen ankamen, legte Draco seine Hand stützend an die natursteinerne Außenwand und entlastete sofort wieder sein Bein.   
Daphne musterte ihn und wurde ungewohnt ernst. „Was geht in Hogwarts ab?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Astoria meinte, dass sie dir Flüche auf den Hals hexen würden.“  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts, was wir nicht auch gemacht hätten, oder?“  
„Hm, bin mir nicht sicher. Denkst du, einer der kleinen Scheißer war am Ende echt verletzt? Ne, so weit sind wir nicht gegangen, Malfoy. Wird das wieder mit deinem Knie? Astoria meinte, dass du wohl zu spät zu Pomfrey bist.“  
Er stieß einen entnervten Laut aus. „Gibt es irgendwas, das ihr nicht schon alle miteinander besprochen habt?“  
Die Dunkelhaarige lachte laut auf. „Wenig“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Astoria ist vollkommen verschossen in dich. Und du doch genauso auch in sie. Draco, ich kenne euch beide mein Leben lang. Und ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich hab das alles hier immer für eine Schwachsinnsidee gehalten, aber vielleicht ... vielleicht ändert sich jetzt doch was.“  
Draco wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Das Wort verschossen nervte ihn. Es klang kindisch und nahm der Sache ihre Bedeutung. Astoria bedeutete ihm viel. Sie war wohl der freundlichste und liebenswerteste Mensch, auf den er je getroffen war. Er war nicht einfach scharf auf sie, wie ein x-beliebiger rattiger Teenager. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und musterte sie fragend: „Was soll sich ändern?“  
„Die Welt, Malfoy. Unsere Welt! Sie könnte jetzt besser werden.“ Daphne zog einige lose Steine aus der Wand und griff in den entstandenen Hohlraum. Mit einem Grinsen hielt sie ihm ein Päckchen Zigaretten unter die Nase. „Ich mag diesen Muggelscheiß. Pfeifenkraut der Zauberer ist irgendwie vollkommen langweilig. Weißt du noch? Als wir am See heimlich geraucht haben.“  
Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie hatten definitiv ein paar richtig gute Jahre in Hogwarts gehabt. Ihr fünftes Schuljahr war der Hammer gewesen. Ihnen konnte keiner was. „Das Jahr mit Umbridge war berüchtigt!“  
„Oh ja, in dem Jahr haben wir alle unsere Unschuld verloren. In mehr als einer Hinsicht, nicht wahr, Malfoy.“  
Ein gerissenes Schmunzeln schlich sich in seine Züge. Wäre doch nur alles so geblieben wie in diesem Jahr. Dieser Triumph, als plötzlich alles einzutreffen schien, nachdem sich alle Welt, seine Welt, gesehnt hatte. Es kam ihm im Nachhinein so vor, als hätten ihnen damals Himmel und Erde zu Füßen gelegen. Für eine Weile schien alles möglich gewesen zu sein.  
Als er ihr eine der Kippen abnahm, berührten ihre Finger sich, was Daphne aufstöhnen ließ. „Du bist ja halberfroren!“ Augenrollend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Wärmezauber. „Bei Salazar, was für eine Demütigung für einen Zauberer! Weißt du schon, wie es weitergeht? Kriegst du die Erlaubnis, dir einen neuen Stab anfertigen zu lassen?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er an der Zigarette zog, den Rauch inhalierte und langsam ausstoß. „Keine Ahnung!“, erwiderte er nasal. „Vermutlich schon. Fawley meint, dass ich ein braver Junge bin.“  
Daphne grinste verhalten. „Hm, okay.“ Sie lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand des Schuppens. Schweigend starrten sie in den Vorhang aus dicken Schneeflocken und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Wie war es bei Lucius? Mom meinte, dass es schwer für dich war.“  
Draco mied es sie anzublicken, doch er nickte ehrlich. „Geht ihm nicht gut“, murmelte er und biss die Kiefer festaufeinander. Daphne erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern griff nur still nach seiner Hand. Sie rauchten schweigend eine Weile, bis Daphne schließlich meinte: „Ist schon manchmal krass, in was für eine verdammte Scheiße sie uns reinreiten, oder? Hasst du ihn für das alles?“  
Draco strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. Bisher hatte er noch mit niemandem über diese Dinge gesprochen. Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl in Daphne jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem es ähnlich ging. Nur wusste er nicht recht wieso. Die Familie Greengrass hatte sich aus allem rausgehalten. Daphnes Großvater, der alte Rosier, ein Todesser der ersten Stunde, war lange tot gewesen, bevor der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Und Hyperion Greengrass, ihr Dad, war kurz vor der Rückkehr des Unsäglichen verstorben. Aber vielleicht hatte es noch Forderungen an die Familie gegeben. Draco wusste es nicht. Doch er ahnte, dass auch bei dieser Familie nicht alles so idyllisch war, wie es nun auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien.   
„Ich hasse ihn nicht“, murmelte Draco matt. „Hätte meine Mom gern besser beschützt. Ich wäre gern besser gewesen, in allem was ich habe tun müssen. Dann hätten meine Eltern es vielleicht leichter gehabt. Der Dunkle Lord hätte seine Wut nicht so häufig an Vater ausgelassen.“   
„Das ist der Punkt, der dir zu schaffen macht, Malfoy? Kein besserer Todesser gewesen zu sein?“ Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und wandte sich ihm nun leicht zu.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sonst bedauern, Greengrass? Dass ich geboren wurde? Oder dass ich als ihr Sohn geboren worden bin? Ich wollte zeigen, dass wir Malfoys es wert sind, aber stattdessen habe ich nur gezeigt, dass ich der Sohn meines Vaters bin. Zu schwach für den Dunklen Lord. Zu schwach, um es meinen Eltern leichter zu machen.“ Seite an Seite standen sie im Windschatten des alten Gemäuers und rauchten.   
Draco wusste nicht, ob sie seine Sicht nachvollziehen konnte, doch jedenfalls beließ Daphne es dabei. „Ich konnte Lucius immer gut leiden. Haben uns paar Mal gut unterhalten. Er hat zugehört und war interessiert.“  
Nun hob der Blonde schnaubend einen Mundwinkel. „Klar, Daphne! Du warst scharf auf ihn. Und er mochte es, sich vor dir und den anderen Schlangen aufzuspielen. Er gab einen Scheiß auf Euer weibisches Geplapper, mochte es aber, wie ihr Euch angebiedert habt.“ Er lachte leise. „Lucius ist keiner, den man einfach gern hat.“  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen und musterte ihn von der Seite. „Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy? Wo sind deine guten Manieren hin? Spricht man so von seinem Vater?“  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich kann mit niemandem über das reden, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Nicht über ihn. Er hat es so verkackt“, stöhnte der Blonde heiser.  
Sie zuckte die Schulter. „Väter sind nur selten perfekt. Meinst du, das ist bei irgendwem von uns anderen besser? Pansys Alter hat gesoffen und ihre Mom vermöbelt, Blaise Dad – wenn er denn überhaupt sein Dad ist – fickt irgendwelche Kerle und Crabbes Dad ... war einfach ein Schwein! Und die Liste ließe sich problemlos fortführen.“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater war einfach zu schwach.“  
„Er ist von Du-weißt-schon-wem gefoltert und gedemütigt worden, Draco. Ich weiß es, weil deine Mom meiner schreibt. Sie schreiben sich beide anscheinend alles von der Seele. Scheinen kaum Geheimnisse vor einander zu haben.“  
Er fuhr herum und musterte sie neugierig. „Woher weißt du das?“  
Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß wo ihre Briefe liegen und ich weiß gerne, woran ich bin.“ Sie musterte Draco eingehend. „Seit Grandma nicht mehr richtig tickt, ist es nicht so einfach, Gäste zu empfangen. Es ist weniger gefährlich seit der Dunkle Lord geschlagen wurde, aber-“  
Neugierig und auffordernd suchte er ihren Blick, doch sie schwieg. „Wovon redest du?“  
Kopfschüttelnd warf sie ihre Kippe in den Schnee, verstaute das Päckchen wieder in dem Mauerloch und sprach einen Zauber für sie beide, der den Zigarettengeruch in Pfefferminz wandelte.   
„Spielt keine Rolle, Malfoy.“ Dann stapfte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort los.   
„Daphne?“, rief er ihr nach, doch sie wandte sich nicht um. 


	11. Kalt & Heiß

Draco hatte sich Lucius Gehstock unter den Arm geklemmt und rieb die kalten Hände aneinander. Die eisige Luft tat ihm gut und heute war es einigermaßen windstill, sodass es ihn widererwarten nicht sofort wieder ins Haus drängte.  
Der Blick hinaus aufs Meer hatte etwas Fesselndes an sich. Stahlgrau rollte Welle um Welle Richtung Land und barst in brodelnder Gischt. Daphnes Worte hingen ihm nach. Eine bessere Welt und keine so große Gefahr, wenn die Grandma sich verplapperte. Das waren rätselhafte Worte, doch er wusste nicht, ob es okay war damit an Astoria heranzutreten. Es würde ihm beinahe vorkommen, als würde er sie aushorchen. 

„Hey. Ich habe dich schon gesucht“, ertönte da Astorias Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Na, übernimmt der Hauself jetzt endlich wieder?“, stichelte er mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Nein, meine Mom. Luxi ist noch mit der Gans beschäftig. Da macht sie immer einen unheimlichen Wirbel drum. Das Wichtigste an Weihnachten für Granny und die Elfe.“ Und ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehen konnte, traf ihn ein Schneeball im Nacken. Er schauderte, doch er brauchte nicht lange, um den Angriff zu parieren.   
„Na warte, Ravenclaw! Das wirst du bereuen“, drohte er mit einem grimmigen Lachen und formte einen Schneeball. Geschickt wich die Brünette seinem Gegenschlag aus und kauerte sich hinter einen blattlosen Busch. Rasch hatte sie ihre Munition erneuert und warf mit vergnügtem Lachen wieder nach ihm. Astorias Lachen war ansteckend und ließ seine Gedanken in die Ferne rücken. Ausgelassen warfen sie Schneebälle und neckten sich mit wagemutigen Herausforderungen, solange, bis Draco schnaufend die Hände hob. „Ich erfriere gleich, Astoria! Ich ergebe mich!“  
„Hab ich gewonnen, Malfoy?“  
„Ja, bei Salazar! Von mir aus.“  
Lachend taumelte Astoria auf ihn zu und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Atemlos schauten sie einander an und sie legte ihre Hand über sein hektisch pochendes Herz und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seine Brust. „Dein Herz ist ziemlich ungestüm unterwegs.“  
„Mhm“ gab Draco einsilbig von sich, während sein Blick ernst und erwartungsvoll auf ihr lag. Seine Atmung veränderte sich kaum merklich. Sie ging immer noch schnell, doch gewann sie an Tiefe, was Astoria einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie hatte Erregung schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ihr reichten dazu oftmals nur ihre Gedanken. Ein anzüglicher Geistesblitz, eine neckende Vorstellung und schon spürte sie diese wonnige Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Und den tiefen, erwartungsfreudigen Atem.  
Draco strich ihr mit bebender Hand über den Arm, den Blick auf ihre Hand gesenkt, die noch immer an seiner Brust lag. Nicht umgeben von einem wärmenden Zauber, spürte er die Hitze, die von Astoria ausging viel deutlicher. Er roch ihren Duft, der in ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit aufkommen ließ. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen und er erkannte sogar unter dem Winterumhang das schnelle Heben und Senken ihrer Brust. Ihr Atem traf auf seine Lippen und dieser schmeckte nach süßen Plätzchen. Ein betörender Vorgeschmack auf das, was ein liebevoller Kuss nun für ihn bereithalten würde. Er leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen, den Blick auf Astorias schönes Gesicht gesenkt. Er sog die kalte Luft tief ein, stellte fest, dass er wohl vergessen hatte zu atmen, und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor. Weich lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen, kaum mehr als ein Hauch von Berührung. Er musterte sie erneut, wollte sich versichern, dass es so genau richtig für sie war und senkte dann seinen Mund auf ihren und spürte ihren Körper so nah an seinem, wie noch nie zuvor. Warm und weich verspielten sich ihre Lippen aneinander und sanft bat ihre Zunge um Einlass, den er ihr gerne gewährte.

Sie keuchte überrascht auf, als seine Lippen sich für sie öffneten und so verharrten sie einen Moment lang, ohne sich zu rühren. Sein Herz pochte unerträglich in seiner Brust. Wo würde es hinführen? Durfte er ihre Nähe wirklich so sehr genießen und herausfordern? Er löste sich von ihr und seine dunkler gewordenen Augen musterten sie einen Augenblick lang. Durfte er nicht auch etwas Gutes für sich beanspruchen? Wenn er sogar den Segen ihrer Familie hatte?   
Draco spürte, wie eine ihrer Hände sich unter seinen Umhang stahl, unter seinen Pullover und auf seine nackte Haut traf. Sein Herz stolperte spürbar, als die Lust warm und verspielt in ihm erwachte. Astoria atmete überrascht ein, als er sie stürmisch küsste und er sie fester an sich zog. Seine Zunge teilte nun ihre Lippen, während seine Hand sich in ihren Nacken legte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Zunge tanzte mit ihrer und sie tat nichts, um das zu verhindern. Sie überließ ihm dieses Spiel und sein Herz hüpfte, als sie ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Seite und strich über die weiche Haut. Ein Schaudern ließ ihn beben und in den Sekunden löste er sich plötzlich von ihrem Mund. Seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht ab. Er wirkte aufgewühlt und ungläubig. „Astoria“, schluckte er rau.

Sie schien nicht reden zu wollen. Nicht jetzt. Sie streifte seine Lippen kurz und schob auch ihre zweite Hand unter seinen Umhang – suchend nach dem Bund seines Pullovers tastend. Es half offenbar. Er umfasste fest ihr Gesicht und küsste sie immer wieder, als würde er davon nicht genug bekommen. Ihre Finger fuhren unsicher, ertastend, über seinen Oberkörper. Über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Er zuckte zusammen, während seine Muskeln sich ins Unermessliche anspannten, als sie bis zum Rand seiner Hose fuhr. „Was tust du denn?“, murmelte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.   
„Ich will wissen, wie es ist! Wie es sein kann“, wisperte sie an ihn geschmiegt, umhüllt von seinem Umhang und seinen Armen.  
„Aber doch nicht hier?“, murmelte er und versuchte den Funken Vernunft, der irgendwo in ihm stecken musste, nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. „Nicht in der Nähe deiner Familie!“  
Draco senkte den Blick und musterte ihr Gesicht. Ihr Atem hastete, doch er bemerkte den bläulichen Schimmer auf ihren Lippen. Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Daumen darüber. „Bist du okay? Frierst du?“ Er zog sie wieder näher an sich, strich ihr über das zerzauste Haar.  
Er genoss diesen innigen Moment wie keinen zuvor, doch als Astoria sich urplötzlich in seinen Armen versteifte, ihr Kopf mit einem gequälten Laut an seine Schulter sank, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft. „Astoria?“  
„Es ist nichts“, wisperte sie mit dünner Stimme.  
„Unsinn!“, widersprach Draco voller Sorge. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut?“  
Astoria erwiderte nichts, doch er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich in den Stoff seines Pullovers krallte. Er schob sie etwas von sich, suchte ihren Blick und erschrak, als er bemerkte, wie blass, beinahe Grau sie war.  
„Nicht jetzt. Bitt nicht“, stieß sie gepresst aus und krümmte sich mit einer geschluchzten Schmerzäußerung.  
Das kam so plötzlich, dass Draco vor Schreck nach Luft schnappte. „Oh fuck, Astoria! Was ist? Hab ich dir wehgetan? Was hast du denn?“, rief er voller Furcht und versuchte, sie an den Schultern zu halten, während sie wimmerte und ihre Knie nachgaben. „Nein, nein, nein! Komm schon, hey! Rede mit mir!“  
„Mom“, ächzte sie mit so schmerzerfüllter Stimme, dass in ihm die nackte Panik aufstieg. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und hastete, so schnell er konnte, immer wieder auf dem frostigen Boden ausgleitend, auf das Haus zu.  
Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, wurde diese aufgerissen und Daphne eilte ihnen entgegen. „Was ist los? Draco? Was hat sie?“ Im Laufen strich Daphne ihrer kleinen Schwester die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hey, was machst du denn? Es wird gut, Kleines. Alles gut. Schschsch“, redete die Dunkelhaarige auf Astoria ein, während Draco mit keuchendem Atem ins Wohnzimmer eilte.   
Mrs. Greengrass riss sich die Kochschürze runter und lief zu ihnen. „Der Trank! Daphne, im Schränkchen im kleinen Badezimmer hier unten. Lauf!“, forderte sie, während Draco ihre Tochter auf das Sofa legte und zur Seite wich, um Myrette Platz zu machen.  
Erschrocken presste er sich eine Faust gegen den Mund, während er hilflos zu schaute, wie Mrs. Greengrass ihre Tochter etwas aufrichtete und in ihren Armen wiegte wie ein Kleinkind. Aus dem Flur drang ein Poltern. Etwas zerbrach.  
„Draco, was habt ihr gemacht?“, kam es leise von Astorias Mutter.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine ... eine Schneeballschlacht. Und ... wir haben uns geküsst. Mrs. Greengrass, ich weiß nicht was ... ich ... ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Was ...“, stammelte er voller Entsetzen.  
Doch Astorias Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Draco. Habt ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht?“  
Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern. „Wir haben nur geredet. Das schwöre ich!“  
Myrette nickte. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Das wird schon wieder. Das hier kann passieren. Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Astoria weiß, dass sie auf sich achten muss.“  
Daphne kam gelaufen, in der Hand ein Zaubertrankfläschchen. Routiniert ging sie ihrer Mutter zur Hand, bis Astoria ruhiger zu werden schien. „Bring ihn weg hier! Erklär es ihm, Daphne.“  
„Was? Alles?“, hakte die Dunkelhaarige nach.  
Draco entging nicht, wie Mrs. Greengrass knapp den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann an den Hauself wandte. „Setz Wasser für einen Aufguss auf und benachrichtige den Heiler. Rasch!“  
Daphne rappelte sich auf, wandte sich Malfoy zu und packte ihn unsanft am Arm. „Komm! Wir sind hier im Weg.“  
Still gingen sie die Treppe in das obere Stockwerk hinauf und Daphne dirigierte ihn durch die gewundenen Gänge bis zu ihrem Zimmer, das seinem Gästezimmer gar nicht so unähnlich war. 

Es blieb Daphne nicht verborgen, wie stark der Blonde humpelte und deutete auf einen Lesesessel, der neben einer Chaiselounge stand. „Setz dich, wo du willst“, meinte sie mit bebender Stimme, während sie minutenlang auf und ab lief. Schließlich steuerte sie einen Schrank an, wühlte in einem der Fächer herum und zog einen kleinen silbernen Flachmann hervor.  
Die setzte sich die Öffnung des silbernen Behältnisses an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Hustend und prustend reichte sie Draco den Flachmann. „Feuerwhisky – Teufelszeug!“, keuchte sie und ließ sich auf die Chaiselongue sinken.  
„Du weißt, dass sie nicht ... gesund ist?“, fragte Daphne schließlich, während sie sich auf dem Kanapee ausstreckte und ihre Schläfen massierte.  
„Was war das? Kommt sie wieder in Ordnung? Wird sie ins St. Mungo müssen?“ Seine Hände zitterten erbärmlich, als er den Flachmann festhielt, ohne daraus zu trinken.  
Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Hm, kommt wohl drauf an, wie schnell es ihr besser geht. Ihre Tränke müssen regelmäßig angepasst werden. Kann sein, dass es wieder so weit ist.“  
„Und ... es ist ihr Herz?“, hakte er nach, die Stirn in sorgenvolle Furchen gelegt.  
Daphne nickte knapp. „Hmm, naja, ja, es setzt ihrem Herz zu. Ist was Angeborenes. Und es gibt keine Heilung oder sowas. “  
„Sie hat mir davon erzählt. Ist eine Weile her und ich ... ich habe nie richtig nachgefragt“, murmelte er leise.  
„Mhm, ist ja auch okay.“  
„Und sie ... sie stirbt daran?“   
Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern: „ Nein, aber ihr Körper wird schwächer werden und ... und irgendwann wird es ... zu ende sein.“  
Verwirrt blinzelnd schaute Draco auf. „Sie stirbt nicht?“  
Daphne rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Jeder stirbt irgendwann!“  
„Aber ... Astorias Krankheit ist nicht tödlich?“  
„Frag Trelawney. Ich bin nicht gut in Wahrsagen.“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn finster. „Ändert das was für dich?“  
„Was?“  
Daphne setzte sich auf. „Kannst du damit umgehen? Oder lässt du sie nun fallen, wie eine heiße Kürbispastete?“  
Dracos Eingeweide verknoteten sich. Die Vorstellung sie zu verlieren raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Nie zuvor war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Versehrtheit das bedeuten könnte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Auf keine erdenkliche Art und Weise. Und schon gar nicht weil er sie von sich wies. „Nein“, gab er gepresst zu, bevor er versuchte, das krampfartige Brennen seiner Eingeweide mit Feuerwhisky zu löschen.


	12. Blutfluch

Daphne lag dösend in einem der wuchtigen Lehnsessel in der Kaminecke des großzügigen Wohnbereiches. Schlaflos waren die beiden ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler sich bei Nacht im Haus herumgeisternd begegnet und hatten beschlossen im unteren Stockwerk zu bleiben. Nun ging die Nacht allmählich in den Morgen über.   
Noch immer war Draco nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Seine Hände zitterten und die Kälte saß ihm tief in den Gliedern, obwohl es warm war und ein Feuer träge im Kamin flackerte. Seit Stunden bewegten sich seine Finger über die Elfenbeintasten des Klaviers. Daphne hatte einen Zauber gewirkt, der verhinderte, dass Dracos Klavierspiel das ganze Haus wecken würde. Und so spielte er nun Stunde um Stunde, in der Hoffnung, dass der eisige Knoten in seiner Brust sich einfach auflösen würde.  
Es waren zwei Heiler im Haus gewesen, um Astoria zu helfen und laut Mrs. Greengrass ging es ihr schon wesentlich besser. Doch zu sehen, dass die dubiose Krankheit seiner Freundin nicht nur ein fernes Phantom war, sondern sehr real, hatte Draco schier den Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen.  
Seine Finger schlugen gekonnt die passenden Töne an und Bachs 3. Ouvertüre in D-Dur waberte schwermütig durch den Raum.   
„Was Traurigeres fällt dir nicht ein, Malfoy?“, nuschelte Daphne schlaftrunken. „Spiel was anderes!“  
Doch er ignorierte sie und spielte einfach weiter. Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken, sodass er es kaum mitbekam, wie Daphne ihren Platz verließ und eines der Fenster kurz öffnete. Erst das Rascheln von Gefieder ließ Draco innehalten und sich umschauen.  
Auf der Lehne des Sofas saß eine hübsche Eule. Abrupt stand Draco von seinem Platz am Klavier auf. „Hatte sie einen Brief dabei?“  
Daphne runzelte nur die Stirn. „Nein. Sie ... hat es wohl nicht zurück zur Eulerei geschafft und ... es ist stürmisch und ungemütlich draußen.“  
Nickend ließ er sich in einen Sessel sinken. „Ach so.“  
„Wartest du auf Post?“, hakte Daphne leise nach, woraufhin der Blonde wieder nickte.  
„Denkst du ... denkst du, es geht ihr besser?“, wollte er wissen und schaute auf, als die Eule wie zur Antwort auf seine Frage einen Laut ausstieß.  
„Ja“, seufzte Daphne gähnend. „Mit Ruhe und den richtigen Arzneien kommt sie immer schnell wieder auf die Beine.“  
Draco streckte der Eule die Hand entgegen. Sanft ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Bauchgefieder streichen. „Habt ihr ein paar Eulenkekse da?“  
Daphne prustete. „Nein, das Federvieh braucht nichts!“  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Gehört sie dir? Schönes Tier. Bernsteinfarbene Augen.“  
„Meine ist es nicht, aber diese Familie hat ein Faible für Eulen. Unser Grandpa züchtete Ohreneulen und später dann auch unser Pa.“  
Der Blonde hatte nach der Dose mit den Weihnachtsplätzchen gegriffen und hielt dem Tier einen sternförmigen Keks entgegen. Vorsichtig knabberte sie daran und schien auf den Geschmack zu kommen.  
„Bist du auch so ein Eulen-Mensch?“  
Draco schaute auf. „Was sind denn Eulen-Menschen?“  
„Leute die auf Federvieh abfahren!“  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte einen Uhu. Er war großartig. Ja, vielleicht bin ich auch einer, der auf Eulen abfährt!  
Als ein Poltern und Rumpeln ertönte, schreckten Daphne und Draco auf. Hinter ihnen stand die kleine Hauselfe in einem wahren Meer von Weihnachtspäckchen und hatte die Fäuste grimmig in die Seiten gestemmt. „Was fällt der Miss und dem unwürdigen Malfoy ein, am Weihnachtsmorgen in der guten Stube zu sitzen, hm?“  
Daphne grinste. „Ups. Hat Santa in diesem Jahr wieder keine Zeit seinen Job zu erledigen?“  
Luxi funkelte sie alle beide böse an: „Gehen Sie auf ihre Zimmer, wo Sie am Weihnachtsmorgen hingehören, Missi!“  
Daphne gab Draco mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie verschwinden sollten.   
Der Morgen nahte also bereits. Der Weihnachtsmorgen. Mit einem Seufzen humpelte er den Flur entlang, der zu seinem Zimmer führte. Als er an Astorias Tür vorbeikam, hielt er kurz inne und zögerte, doch schließlich drückte er sachte die Klinke herunter und spähte in den Raum. Er hatte bereits am Vorabend kurz zu ihr gehen dürfen, nachdem die Heiler wieder fort waren, doch sie hatte sich augenscheinlich nicht sehr gut gefühlt und so hatte Mrs. Greengrass ihn rasch wieder hinauskomplimentiert. Nun war Astoria alleine und schlief ruhig.  
Draco schlüpfte in den Raum, der nur durch das Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde und trat an das Bett der Brünetten heran. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre zierliche Gestalt wandern. Hinter seinem Brustbein schien sich etwas beinahe schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen. Es schien, als würde er sie mit ganz anderen Augen sehen. Das, was bei ihm die herablassende Arroganz war, das war bei ihr das oftmals freche, ungehobelte Verhalten. So behielten sie eine Distanz zu den Leuten um sie herum. Doch in den letzten Tagen war sie anschmiegsam und zart gewesen, wie ein Kätzchen. Und nun lag sie hier und wirkte so zerbrechlich.  
Lautlos ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, der an ihrem Bett stand und griff nach ihrer schmalen Hand. Sie war beruhigend warm.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihr, im Schlaf friedliches, Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis empfunden jemanden vor allen Widrigkeiten schützen zu wollen. Nicht so jedenfalls. Natürlich hatte er die Situation unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords nicht für seine Eltern verschlimmern wollen, ebenso wenig hatte er es mit ansehen können, wie sein Vater zu leiden hatte. Doch das was er nun für Astoria empfand, war etwas anderes. Er wusste nur nicht, ob das für sie beide so gut war. Er dachte an ihre Worte, daran, dass sie einander nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen abgrundtiefen Geheimnissen würden erschüttern können. Sie würden nur lernen müssen, das Leben so zu nehmen wie es war. Die Basis dafür lag ausgebreitet vor ihnen.

Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn hochschrecken, anscheinend hatte die Müdigkeit ihn hinterrücks überfallen. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, um die schläfrige Benommenheit wegzuwischen, und sah dann auf.  
„Astoria“, murmelte er mit schwerer Stimme und räusperte sich.   
„Der Stuhl ist doch viel zu unbequem zum Schlafen“, wisperte sie mit erschreckend dünner Stimme. „Du hast Augenringe und ... du trägst noch die gleichen Sachen wie ... Ich habe kein Zeitgefühl.“ Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und sah sich suchen um. „Vermutlich hättest du längst einmal schlafen müssen.“  
„Weihnachtsmorgen“, entgegnete Draco flüsternd. „Ich finde sicher noch Zeit für Schlaf. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Sie lächelte müde. „Als hätte die halbe Nacht ein Waldtroll auf mir gesessen.“  
Draco presste die Lippen festaufeinander, schaute beinahe grimmig, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. „Es tut mir so leid, Astoria. War ... war irgendwas davon meine Schuld? Ich ... Hätte ich ...?“  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nichts davon war deine Schuld. Denk das nicht! Mir tut es leid, dass du das hast sehen müssen. Und dann noch ... noch in diesem Moment.“ Sie machte ein gequältes Gesicht und rollte mit den Augen, in denen sich Tränen sammelten. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab, doch er legte ihr zwei Finger unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, Blickkontakt zu ihm zu halten. Sie holte zittrig Luft. „Es war schon immer so ... Immer wenn irgendwas Tolles anstand, haut mich dieser verdammte Körper einfach um. Wenigstens bei dieser einen Sache ...“ Astoria verbarg ihr Gesicht unter einer Hand und schluchzte leise auf.  
Draco räusperte sich wieder. „Wenn ... also, wenn du ... nein, wenn dein Heiler mir versichert, dass es dir nicht schadet ... also, das Küssen dir nicht schadet, dann wäre ich durchaus bereit es noch einmal zu versuchen.“ Er bemerkte, wie ihr Schluchzen abebbte, ignorierte seine eigene Wut und Ergriffenheit und sprach einfach weiter. „Wenn du allerdings nur umgekippt bist, weil ich küsse wie Longbottoms hässliche Kröte-“ Er stieß schnaubend den Atem aus. „Tja, dann sag es besser. Es hat ja keinen Sinn, dass wir dieses Desaster noch häufiger durchexerzieren müssen.“  
Ihr breiter Mund verzog sich unter einem einzelnen Schluchzen zu einem Grinsen und schließlich stieß sie ein Lachen aus, während noch Tränen in ihren dichten Wimpern hingen.  
Er legte mit einem Lächeln eine Hand an ihre Wange und wischte eine Träne fort. „So ist es schon besser“, murmelte er leise. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und presste ihre Lippen auf seine Fingerknöchel.  
„Wird es schon hell?“, fragte sie leise, woraufhin er sich dem Fenster zuwandte.  
„Nein“, entgegnete er.   
Sie hob ein wenig die Bettdecke an. „Dann komm noch zu mir, hm? Vielleicht findest du noch ein klein wenig Schlaf.“  
„Handeln wir uns keinen Ärger ein? Brauchst du nicht noch Ruhe?“, zögerte er und spähte unruhig zu ihrer Zimmertür.  
„Wenn du Aufregung und Ärger vermeiden willst, dann wirst du vielleicht einfach tun was ich dir sage, Malfoy, hm?!“  
Er schnaubte leise. „Astoria! Ich meine es ernst. Ich will deine Mutter nicht verärgern.“  
„Du tust nichts Unerlaubtes! Glaub mir“, entgegnete sie eigenwillig.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass du recht hast, aber ... Ich bin für Rücksichtslosigkeit und dafür, mir einfach zu nehmen was ich will, bekannt. Ich will ja meinen guten Ruf nicht verlieren“, bluffte er und schlüpfte wagemutig zu Astoria ins Bett, in der festen Erwartung in den nächsten Sekunden vom Blitz getroffen zu werden.  
Doch nichts passierte, außer, dass Astoria sich in seine Arme schmiegte. Ihre kraftlose Erschöpfung war beinahe greifbar, was Dracos Sorge erneut wachsen ließ. Doch wenn er ganz still lag, dann konnte er ihren Herzschlag besänftigend und rhythmisch spüren. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Pochen ihrer Herzen, das nun im Gleichklang ging. Bis ihm die Augen zufielen.

Mit einem kleinen Stapel Päckchen in den Armen, schlichen Daphne und Myrette Greengrass den Flur entlang. Vor Astorias Zimmer hielten sie an und Daphne drückte leise die Klinke runter.  
„Wenn sie noch schläft, dann gehen wir wieder!“, wies Mrs. Greengrass abwartend an.  
Als Daphne einen überraschten Laut ausstieß und die Tür wieder anlehnte, runzelte ihre Mutter die Stirn. „Was ist?“  
„Mom, der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig. Wir ... wir warten einfach noch ein bisschen.“ Doch Myrette schnaubte und schob sich an ihrer Tochter vorbei. Die Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe gezogen betrachtete sie sekundenlang, wie ihre jüngere Tochter in den Armen von Draco Malfoy lag, und selig zu schlafen schien.  
Daphne erwartete nun, dass ihre Mom den blonden Slytherin an den Ohren aus dem Bett ihrer Schwester zerren würde, doch nach einem kurzen Zögern trat auch ihre Mom einen Schritt zurück.  
„Was ... Mutter? Ich meine ... Also ich weiß ja, dass die Zweitgeborenen es immer leichter haben, aber ... du hast Marcus Flint beinahe durch die Wand geflucht, als du uns beim Knutschen erwischt hast. Und Astoria erlaubst du es mit einem Todesser in einem Bett zu liegen? Dein Ernst??“  
„Daphne!“, zischte ihre Mutter tadelnd. „Draco war nie ein echter Todesser.“  
Ihre Tochter rollte mit den Augen. „Okay. Ich kann ich ihn gut leiden. Mir soll es recht sein. Nur verstehe ich es nicht! Astoria ist erst sechszehn!“  
Myrette seufzte und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Stumm starrte sie für einen Moment an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ihr Zustand wird sich weiter verschlechtern und ... Sie braucht Draco. Wenn wir wollen, dass sie weiterlebt, dann braucht sie ihn. Jemanden wie ihn. So einfach ist das!“  
Daphne keuchte auf. „Mutter, bitte? Erklär mir das!“  
„Dumbledore hat in jungen Jahren über Blutflüche geforscht. Damals ging es vordringlich um seine Schwester. Das ist Jahrzehnte her. Wir haben mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat seine Forschungen wieder aufgenommen, als er von Astoria erfahren hat, nur ... Es gibt keine vernünftigen Auswege. Allerdings konnte er Aufzeichnungen ausfindig machen, in denen es heißt, dass eine, der Liebe eines Reinblüters entsprungene Tochter, den Makel der Mutter ausgleichen kann.“  
Daphne kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte die Weihnachtsgeschenke auf den Boden. „Was? Mom, ich ... Moment. Der Blutfluch, der auf unserer Familie liegt, wirkt dann, wenn eine Nachfahrin der Rosiers ein Kind mit einem Menschen nicht reinen Zaubererblutes zeugt. Dieses Kind ist dann verflucht – so wie Astoria. Und ... und wenn jemand wie Astoria nun aber ein Kind mit einem Reinblüter bekommt, dann ist der Blutfluch aufgehoben?“  
Mrs. Greengrass hatte den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. „Nur wenn es in Liebe gezeugt wurde. Und eine Tochter ist. Dann ist das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt.“  
Daphne starrte ihre Mutter an, deutete dann auf die Zimmertür hinter sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lachte sie schrill auf. „Bei Salazar, Mutter! Das ... das ist total verrückt!“  
„Ja!“, stieß Myrette schrill hervor. „Ja! Das ist vollkommen verrückt. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Daphne, was soll ich tun? Zu sehen, wie Astoria immer schwächer wird?“

  
Draco starrte an die Decke, während er die schlafende Astoria im Arm hielt und sich zwang ruhig zu atmen. Die Stimmen vor der angelehnten Zimmertür waren verstummt. Ein Blutfluch also. Er hatte schon davon gehört, hatte es für Unsinn gehalten. Altertümlicher Bullshit.   
Ein Blutfluch, der das Kind einer reinblütigen Hexe und eines Muggels traf. Bei Merlin und Morgana. Was? Hatte Myrette Greengrass etwa ... Astoria war ein Halbblut?  
Nun verstand er auch, was hier los war. Warum er so bereitwillig in ihr Haus gebeten worden war. Wieso Myrette jede Annäherung ihrer Tochter ihm gegenüber zuließ. Und warum das Kindermädchen natürlich nicht einfach das Haus der Familie verlassen konnte. Die Frau wusste viel zu viel.   
Er löste sich behutsam von Astoria und setzte sich auf. Einen momentlang verbarg er das Gesicht in den Händen, dann wandte er sich um und betrachtete seine schlafende Freundin. Ihre feine, milchige Haut, den vollen, etwas zu breiten Mund, der immer zu lachen schien und das sattbraune Haar. Sie war so schön. So unfassbar schön. Und doch nicht reinen Blutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem (Alpha-)Beta-Leser für diese Geschichte. Da sie nun anscheinend doch Ausmaße annimmt, die ich so nicht geplant hatte ;-) würde ich mich über einen regen Austausch - über reines Korrekturlesen hinaus - sehr freuen. Im Gegenzug biete ich gleiches an. 
> 
> Schreib mir einfach eine Nachricht, wenn du Lust hättest auf eine spaßige Zusammenarbeit am Lieblingshobby.


End file.
